Controlling Destiny
by Professor Weasley
Summary: Ginny is having nightmares involving Tom Riddle. She fears him yet a small part of her is attracted to him. She still loves Harry though. And what do those nightmares mean and can Ginny learn to take control of her own destiny. (I stink at summaries)
1. Prologue The Dream

(Author's Note: This is a story about Ginny Weasley. Before you begin reading just known that in this story Ginny is not evil. Also Ginny is still an innocent girl. No not a little girl because she is in her 4th year. Ginny is just like she always was. Yes, there will be a strange romance between her and Tom as well as her and Harry. I'm still not yet sure which relationship will overcome the other. Also as far as this story line goes, no there was no love affair goin on with Ginny and Tom during the 2nd book. Tom did have feelings for her but wasn't ready to act upon them mainly because Ginny was still young and having an extremely intimate relationship between an eleven year old and a fifteen year old would probably just be a bit weird. Anyone who writes or likes Fanfic like that please do not take offense. Feel free to still read my ff and leave your response in a review.)  
  
(Oh I almost forgot. Nothing here belongs to me. All characters ::except any of Ginny's 4th year friends that I may make up:: belong to JKR who is one of ::if not THE:: best writer in the world.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Prologue  
  
It was very sunny where Ginny was. She was walking along a beach with her fingers laced with those of a very handsome young man. He had unruly black hair and stunning green eyes. (As green as a fresh pickled toad). (A/N: Throughout the story all of Ginny's thoughts will be in (parenthesis).)  
"I love spending time with you, Harry." Ginny said softly. A relaxing smile played across her face.  
"And I love spending time with you, Ginny. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met," Harry Potter said. He also had a relaxed smile as he looked down at Ginny.  
"I only wish that this moment could never end," Ginny sighed. They stopped walking and turned to each other.  
"I feel the exact same way," Harry replied. His head bent down to hers and their lips met. It was a moment that felt like it lasted a lifetime yet wasn't long enough for either of them. Their heads slowly parted and Ginny had a smile on her face, her eyes still closed.  
"I knew you'd feel the same," a familiar voice whispered. It sent a cold shiver down her spine. Her eyes shot open in shock as she realized who this new person was. She tried to run but the dark haired stranger gripped her arm. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and was suddenly awake. She realized that she was still safe in her bedroom and tried to calm down. This was not an easy task because she had not seen or heard from Tom Riddle since the dreadful experience in the Chamber of Secrets.  
(He can't be alive or even existing. Harry destroyed the diary and the memory or Tom. Tom couldn't have come back.)   
"It was just a dream," Ginny told herself. "Tom can never come back again." Ginny then settled down for an uneasy sleep. Her logic tells her that Tom can never come back. (A/N: the Tom I refer to is the 16 year old we met in the second HP book and not Voldemort, Tom's future self.) Yet the part of her that still hasn't gotten over the events of the Chamber of Secrets makes her think (He's coming back.) 


	2. Risks and Normalcy

Chapter 1: Risks and Normalcy  
(The title for this chapter sucks but oh well. The risks are small but moderately big for Ginny. Enjoy!) (IMPORTANT: I will be trying a new way to write out Ginny's thoughts. they will now be written like ::this:: with the double colons at the beginning and end of each thought area. I hope it works. and btw parenthesis will be used for any and all extra explanations.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A few weeks after that nightmare Ginny began to go back to normal. She became less jumpy and began to believe that Tom would not come back. She still had two weeks before school started and her family was still having no luck getting Dumbledore to let Harry stay with them for the remainder of the summer. As Ginny walked downstairs she heard a voice on the WWN (the Wizarding Wireless Network) say "Only one survivor remains from last night's Death Eater attacks but is currently in critical conditions and still unconscious. A reported amount of twelve wizards and about five muggles were killed near Wales..." Like other wizards, the recent attacks frightened Ginny, but her nightmare about Tom made it feel ten times worse. Her good mood quickly plummeted.  
  
"Worried about the attacks Ginny?" Molly Weasley (Ginny's mother) asked.  
  
"Yeah," she responded softly.  
  
"So am I, dear. But don't be afraid. I'm sure we'll all be safe." Mrs. Weasley gave her a reassuring smile but Ginny knew that her mom was terrified inside.  
  
Ginny spent the next two hours helping her mom prepare breakfast before her brothers came downstairs. As Ron descended the stairs he yawned and asked in a sleepy voice, "Any word from Harry yet?"   
  
"No, but we should be hearing from him soon. You sent Pig two days ago," Ginny said. Right at that moment the little fluffy owl known as Pig crashed through the window with Harry's reply.  
  
"Harry asked Dumbledore about staying here for the last week of summer holiday. Dumbledore says that it's fine as long as you agree with a few safety measures, Mum. Harry said to contact Dumbledore to find out what that includes." This new made Ginny extremely happy and pushed all thoughts of her past nightmare and the recent attacks to the back of her mind. Ginny's crush on Harry had grown since the last year (if that was even possible).  
  
::Only problem is that Harry sees me as nothing more than Ron's little sister. Oh well. I promise (myself) that I will talk to Harry more. I just have o get over the blushing and stuttering problem that I get whenever he's around. Oh no!::  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. Weasley sent an owl to Dumbledore later that morning telling him that they (the Weasleys) were willing to take whatever safety precautions needed. She got a response the next morning at breakfast. Dumbledore sent a school owl with Errol to help the old owl make it home.  
  
"Dumbledore is sending two Aurors to pick up Harry and they will stay with us until September first (A/N: when the Hogwarts Express leaves) when we go to platform 9 3/4," Mrs. Weasley told her family, including Mr. Weasley, who had the day off. (A/N: I don't have a reason why Mr. Weasley had the day off so just go along with it.)  
  
"Two Aurors?! Isn't that a bit much?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Dumbledore believes that it is necessary for Harry's safety and ours as well."  
  
This news would normally make most wizards (who are working against Voldemort) feel safer about their situation, but not Ginny. This news just reminded her of the seriousness of the current situation and made her even more afraid. ::I suppose it's better this way.::  
  
~*~  
  
The following week the Weasleys were waiting in the living room for Harry and the Aurors to arrive. The Aurors thought that it would be better if they drove a muggle car to avoid detection by Death Eaters.  
  
"What time will they get here?" asked Ginny.  
  
"At about 3:00pm. We have about ten minutes 'til then," Mrs. Weasley answered.  
  
"What kind of car will they be driving?" Ginny began to start looking out the window for any sign of motion.  
  
"A blue Audie."  
  
"Why all the questions, little sister?" asked Fred in a mocking tone.  
  
"Excited to see young Mr. Potter?" asked George. This made Ginny blush the same shade as her hair. ::Why do they tease me about him? Wait, why am I even asking myself that? They're my brothers.::  
  
"Leave your sister alone, you two," Mrs. Weasley scolded. Her face began to resemble a saber-tooth's. Fred and George stopped then to avoid more scolding and another punishment. They had just denomed the garden the previous day because of a small explosion they caused in their room. Mrs. Weasley thought they were working on more Weasley Wizard's Wheezes. Mrs. Weasley could not prove that but that was in fact what they were working on.  
  
At about 3:05 Harry arrived with Kevin O'Reily and Jaqueline Blogoyavich. Kevin was from Ireland and Jaqueline was from the United States.  
  
"Hey Harry," said Ron.  
  
"Oh if it isn't our good fellow chum and associate Harry! It's quite corking to see you, old boy!" said Fred (or George, Harry couldn't tell which).   
  
"Hi Fred. Hi George."  
  
"Are those muggles treatin' you all right?" asked George.  
  
"Yeah. I think they're still afraid that someone I know will try to curse Dudley, so they left me alone for most of the summer." He grinned and added, "I wonder why they're so afraid?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about," Fred said in a fake shocked tone.  
  
"Hello Harry. How was your trip?" asked Ginny. ::See. That wasn't so bad.::  
  
"Hello Ginny. It was long but not to bad. How are you?" Harry was a bit shocked at her forwardness. Ginny had never really talked to Harry before.  
  
"I've been fine."  
  
After everyone said their hellos to Harry and the Aurors, the Weasleys showed them where they would sleep. Harry would once again sleep in an extra bed in Ron's room and Kevin and Jaqueline had brought with them a 2-floored wizarding tent. to set up in the garden. They would then take turns patrolling the area (ad town) around the Burrow for and signs of Death Eaters.  
  
~*~  
  
That Wednesday they (the Weasleys and Harry) would be going to Diagon Alley to purchase their school supplies. Diagon Alley had been put under tight security since the summer Death Eater attacks so Kevin and Jaqueline didn't need to go with for security. Ron seemed especially happy because they were going to meet Hermione at Diagon Alley and she was going to spend the last few days before school with the them.  
  
After traveling by Floo-powder they found Hermione on the outside steps of Gringotts.   
  
"Stay together," Mr. Weasley ordered. "As long as you promise to do that you can buy your school supplies on your own."  
  
"We promise, dad," Ron rolled his eyes at his father. "We'll be fine. Don't worry."  
  
They collected their money from the bank and began to stroll along the sun lit street. Ron decided to break the momentary silence between himself and Hermione and they soon were engaged in conversation.   
  
Normally this would make Harry feel like a third wheel (had this situation ever happened before) but it didn't. The reason for that was the fact that Ginny was there with him. ::Come on! You have to say something to him:: a small voice in her head said.   
(A/N: No Ginny is not crazy. Everyone has thoughts times when they are thinking of something and they give themselves and order to do something important. Sorry for interrupting the story.)  
::I just don't know what to say!:: Luckily for Ginny Harry spoke first.  
  
"So, are you worried about the recent Death Eater attacks?"   
  
"Yeah. I suppose. I just try not to think about them though," Ginny answered. She stuttered a little at first but only just a bit.  
  
They continued their small conversation on the currant events for a little while and as they talked Ginny felt more comfortable talking to Harry. However, once they ran out of events to talk about. An uneasy silence formed between them. ::I hate uneasy silences::  
  
"Are you happy to be going back to school, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean its a lot more my home than the Dursley's but I like staying at your house."  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked blushing.  
  
"Of course. Its interesting, friendly, no one hates there, and I always have a great time."  
  
::Wow! T didn't know he felt like that. I knew that he liked our house more than the Dursley's but I didn't know he liked it almost (if not as much) as Hogwarts.::  
  
"Thanks for letting me walk around with you, Ron, and Hermione today. I would hate to have to walk around with parents, and I know that Fred and George would keep teasing and pulling tricks on me."  
  
"Don't mention it. Its good to have someone else to talk to."  
  
"What about Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Whenever I talk to Ron all he talks about is Hermione. Whenever I talk to Hermione all she talks about is Ron. Its really annoying. I'm just glad they are finally talking to each other. Maybe they actually tell each other how they feel."  
  
"Yeah, I know the feeling. Ron's done nothing but mope around the house and send Pig with letters to you and Hermione."  
  
"Most of the letters he sent to me somehow had rants about how Hermione is dating Victor." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah. He's even tried talking to me about her. He gave up once I told him to either ask her out or give up." ::Shit or get off the pot.:: (A/N: I just had to use that saying.)  
  
"I'm just glad to have another person to talk to," Harry said looking down at Ginny with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, me too," she said as she smiled back up at Harry.  
  
They spent the rest of their time walking around Diagon Alley and picked up their school supplies. Along the way Ron found out that Hermione and Victor Krum had ended their long distance relationship. ("It was hard not seeing him. Also I don't know if I still feel the same way about him anymore.") Harry and Ginny spent most of their time talking about random topics. Both learned more about each other than the had ever known before. Harry began to realize that Ginny is more than just Ron's little sister.  
  
It was about four p.m. when they met up with Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley at Flourish and Blott's. Then they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron to leave by Floo-powder. (A/N: I'm just guessing that is where the Floo-Network is connected to Diagon Alley.) On the way to the fireplace someone caught Ginny's attention. He was looking at her from a dark corner of the pub. As they walked closer to the fireplace (and closer to the boy in the corner) Ginny realized who he was. She gave out a short scream of shock when she noticed this, and drew most of the people's attention (in the pub) to herself.   
  
"I thought I forgot something for school." She pretended to look in her bag and said, "Never mind, here it is." She held up one of her random school books. ::Oops!:: She turned back to where she saw the boy but he was gone.  
  
That night Ginny laid in bed wide awake. It was passed 2 in the morning but she was deeply troubled and couldn't possibly fall asleep. ::It couldn't have been him. It just couldn't! But what if it was him, shouldn't I be a bit more terrified? I was shocked to see him and was kind of afraid but not completely. Does part of me want him back?:: 


	3. Whispers of News

Chapter 2: Whispers of News  
(A/N: Hey all. I updated again. Yay! If you like my story, or even if you don't, please review it. I love getting feed back. Also try some of the authors in my favorite author list. Well here goes chapter 2. It picks up from where the last one left off o'course and is dedicated to kooldrummer488 for being the first one to review it. THANKS :) I'm goin to try to write Ginny's thought in a different font just to make them stick out better. They will be like ::this::.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next few days flew by for everyone but Ginny. Ever since her most recent encounter (if you would even call it that) with Tom she could barley sleep. No, he was not haunting her dreams. Ginny just simply kept thinking about what she really thought about Tom. ::Do I really want him to never come back? What if I want him back? But how could that be? After all he put me through in with the Chamber of Secrets you'd think I wouldn't have a second thought on the matter. May be it was just because he was so easy to talk to. God I'm so confused!!!::  
  
Ron and Hermione continued to spend time together. Whenever Harry asked him about it Ron's face would turn scarlet and he would quickly change the subject.  
  
"You think he asked her out yet?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"It seems like they are dating but I think Hermione would probably ask him out first. You know Ron. He always has problems in dealing with members of the opposite sex."  
  
~*~  
  
The morning of September first finally came and it was time to go back to Hogwarts. This year would be Fred and George's last year so they made sure to use as many fake sentimental tones as they walked around the Burrow saying things like, "Our last time packing our trunks!" and "Our last time packing them into the car!" as they burst into fake sappy sobs. Even Mrs. Weasley couldn't stifle her laughter. Normally she would probably scold them causing chaos but she did not because it was their last year at Hogwarts and she remembered what she felt like at the beginning of her last year.  
  
They left the Burrow at 9am to get to Kings Cross Station on time. They took the blue car Harry arrived the previous week in plus one other ministry car. Jaqueline was in the car with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and George. Kevin went in the other car with Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. They arrived at the station 10:25 am and entered the barrier. Fred, George, and (their friend) Lee Jordan got a compartment near Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny (later on after she visited her friends). They said goodbye to Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Kevin, and Jaqueline. A few moments later the train began to pull out of the station as Fred (or was it George who) shouted, "Our last time pulling out of the station!" Then George (or was that Fred) shouted as he waved, "Our last time waving goodbye to Mum and Dad from the train!"  
  
This year's train ride was pretty uneventful. Dean, Seamus, and Neville came by for a while to say hi and talk. As their conversation moved onto Quidditch Ginny (who was interested in trying out for the Gryffindor team) joined in and Hermione (to none's surprise) began to read one of her new school books. Fred, George, and Lee stopped by a little later to "test" some of their new joke products.  
  
"There is no way I am going to eat that," Ginny said as Fred and George offered her some candy.  
  
"Why not, dear little sister of ours?" asked Fred and George.  
  
"It'll probably turn me into a chicken or something."  
  
"How about you, Neville. Would you like a chocolate?" Fred asked. Neville took one, looked at it cautiously, and ate it.  
  
"How does it taste?" asked Dean.  
  
"Not bad." Then Neville's skin turned a bright neon orange. Everyone began to laugh including Neville.  
  
"It's one of our newest joke candies. We have all different kinds. Over five different flavors and over twelve different colors for your skin.  
  
"How long does the color last?" asked Neville. He obviously didn't want to get in trouble on the first day back at school.  
  
"About an hour."  
  
For the next two hours they tried more of Fred and George's Chocolate Surprise ("We're still working on the name."). Harry's skin turned a dark green (that surprisingly matched his eyes), Ron turned a dark orange that clashed with his hair, Hermione turned fire-engine red, Dean turned purple, Seamus turned bright yellow, Ginny turned a sparkling gold, and Lee turned a shocking pink.  
  
As the train began to approach the Hogsmeade station, and the sky began to darken, their skin began to return to normal. They all changed into their school robes (except Hermione who had changed earlier). When the train stopped they left to the carriages. To Ginny's surprise, Harry asked her if she would like to join him in their (Ron, Hermione, and Harry's) carriage.   
  
"Thanks but I can't. I promised Jessica, Daren, and Brian that I would share a carriage with them." (A/N: these are the names of Ginny's friend in my story and they are my characters.) She smiled at him sadly, "I'm sorry." ::Damn! I would've went with Harry if I could but I did promise my friends. I did spend most of the train ride with him after all.::  
  
They all boarded their carriages for the short trip to the castle. Ginny talked with Jessica, Daren, and Brian about their summers. As Ginny sat their listening to Daren tell how his trip to the United State went when she heard a soft familiar voice.  
  
"Hello Virginia."  
  
She jumped a bit and all of her friends looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong, Ginny?" asked Brian.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Hear what?" asked Jessica.  
  
"Never mind. It's probably just the wind."  
  
"I've missed you Virginia." The voice spoke again.  
  
::How come they can't hear that voice?::  
  
"They can't hear me because I'm speaking in your mind."  
  
::I must be going crazy!::  
  
"No, you're not going insane. Just guess who I am. I know that you know the answer I just need to hear it from you."  
  
::I don't know who you are.::  
  
"You know who I am. I can see the answer right here in the back of your mind. I may as well give you a hint. I have two names. One is unknown but the other is feared by many wizards in the world."  
  
::Tom Riddle?::  
  
"Yes Ginny?" (A/N: Tom will be calling Ginny by both names. If you think he should only call her just one of the two names let me know.)  
  
::Are you alive?:: Ginny began to break out into a bit of a cold sweat.  
  
"Are you alright Ginny?" asked Jessica.  
  
"I'm fine I'm just hungry," answered Ginny.  
  
"No, I'm not alive Virginia, I am still just a memory. But that is all goin to change very soon," Tom whispered to her.  
  
::How? Harry destroyed you. I saw the diary with the Basilisk fang in it.::  
  
"It takes more than that to completely destroy a memory. (Especially one created with strong magic.) I was only injured then but I have healed."   
  
::No! You can't be coming back!::  
  
"But I am. Don't deny your true feelings about it (the situation) or me."  
  
::I hate you! I don't feel any other way about you.:: Ginny was truly unsure of her feelings for Tom and this was frightening to her.)  
  
"I can see your true feelings. I must leave you now. I will see you later (sweet) Virginia."  
  
Ginny stayed quiet for a few moments to make sure that he was no longer in her mind. ::Oh Shit! He's coming back!::  
(A/N: Ginny didn't admit the voice she heard was Tom at first because she is in denial about him coming back.)  
  
~*~  
  
A few moments later they all arrived at the entrance of Hogwarts. Ginny had calmed down a bit but was still a bit shaken about the whole conversation she had just had with Tom. Ginny and her friends met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and then began to climb the stairs to the Great Hall. As they passed Draco Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins Malfoy tried to through a few insults at Harry but Harry paid no attention to the blonde Slytherin boy.  
  
"After about four years or Malfoy's bull shit, I've learned to ignore it," Harry whispered to Ginny.  
  
"I hope Ron takes a leaf out of your book and does the same," Ginny replied. Both Ginny and Harry knew her brother well enough to know that if Malfoy made one more remark about his (and Ginny's) family that Ron would probably severely injure or kill Malfoy.  
  
As they walked toward the Great Hall they encountered Peeves the Poltergeist. Instead of tossing water balloons at the students, like he had the past year, he was throwing all different assortments of school supplies. He threw quills, ink bottles, and wadded balls of parchment. Along with that he threw potion ingredients such as assortments of plant roots, lacewings, dead spiders and caterpillars, and animal body parts. He also seemed to be tossing peanuts with each through.   
  
Most of the students choose to run by quickly and out of his range; leaving a professor to deal with him. However, Hermione, Ginny, and Jessica thought quickly and decided to shoot several different spells to disarm him. Most of them missed but once they all decided to try one spell all at once they shouted, "Immobulus!" at him and he froze in place.  
  
"Impressive," said Harry.  
  
"Cool," said Ron.  
  
"Wicked said Dean and Seamus. The other boys just stared in wonder at the frozen Peeves hanging in mid-air in the middle of the Great Hall entrance.  
  
All of them preceded to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony and dinner. After all of them were sitting and waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin Nearly Headless Nick glided in and sat between Jessica (A/N: I am yet to come up with the right last name for her.) and Daren.  
  
"Hey Nick! How have you been?" asked Jessica.  
  
"Great!" Nick replied. "Of course the recent attacks put a major damper on every in the castle over the summer." All of the nearby Gryffindors nodded in agreement as Professor McGonagall lead the new first years in holding the three legged stool and the old school Sorting Hat.  
  
"Hard to believe we were once that small, isn't it?" asked Ginny.   
  
Harry nodded. "It seems like it was such a long time ago when I was sorted."  
  
Professor McGonagall put the hat down on the stool and all of the students stared at it waiting. The new students did the same thing but they (unlike the others) did not know what they were waiting for. Then (like every year) a rip formed near the brim of the hat like a mouth and it began to sing a song. (A/N: Unfortunately I was unable to write a complete song for the sorting hat to sing. I wrote two verses but that was not enough. If I write a full one I'll post it as a different story/song but don't keep your hopes up because its hard to do.) Everyone applauded the hat when it had finished and became silent once again. Professor McGonagall began to call out names and the new students were then sorted into their houses.  
  
Once the last two names were called ("Zaltic, Rebecca", "Zylet, Cassandra") Dumbledore stood up to speak.  
  
"I have a few start of term announcements to give to you before we eat our wonderful feast. First a few more joke products have been recently added Mr. Filch's list of band items. If you need to read this it will be posted in his office." No one appeared to surprised about this news, nor did any of them seem to have the desire to take a look at the list.  
  
"Don't worry," Fred whispered to Ginny and her friends (as well as Lee Jordan). "We'll have plenty of more new products in the works."  
  
"Yeah," George commented. "And we'll release them to the public all at different times throughout the year. That way he can't ban them all at once."  
  
"Also," Dumbledore continued, "We have two new teachers joining our staff. Professor Delacour will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." He paused because of the applause from the students (mainly the males) before continuing. "Also Professor Weasley will be teaching part time for the Care of Magical Creatures Class with Hagrid."  
  
This also received a large amount of applause (mainly from the Gryffindors). "Charlie didn't tell us that he's goin' to help teach this year!" Ron yelled over the applause. "He may not have told Mum or dad about this."  
  
Once the applause died down Dumbledore said, "Now you may eat." He smiled as the food appeared on the tables.  
  
Harry, Ginny, and their friends talked about their summers, worries, and plans for the school year. However, not a single student seemed to notice the extra person at the head table. Perhaps it was because he blended in, yet that could not be because he wore regular muggle clothes (blue jeans and a T-shirt with a muggle band on it).  
  
After everyone finished their tarts, ice cream, and cake the tables cleared themselves and Dumbledore stood up again. "Now we shall sing the school song. Pick your favorite tune and here we go!"  
  
Like Harry's first year the words appeared high above the head table for everyone to see. Everyone began singing and finished singing at different times. (Fred and George ended last, and not because the melody was slow, but because they started singing late. The tune they choose a heavy metal ballad they heard over the summer near Ottery St. Catchpole.)  
  
"I remember saying that music was a magic not taught here a few years ago," said when everyone had finished singing the song. "Well not anymore. Oliver Wood, a former Hogwarts student, has agreed to head the new music department here at Hogwarts. He has chosen o use his off season from playing with the Chudley Canons to help us start this."  
  
A loud cheer rose up when Oliver Stood up to wave at the students. "I can't believe he's back!" screamed Jessica. Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend. Jessica had a crush on Oliver ever since she started school. Ginny had a small one on him too but Jessica was near (but not completely) obsessed.  
  
"If you are interested in learning how to play an instrument go to Mr. Woods Office in the third floor corridor and sign up for lessons. He and a few of his friends will be teaching different instruments as have a few professors if needed." Dumbledore smiled at the students response to this news.  
  
"Even if you don't know what instrument you want to learn simply set up an appointment and Oliver and the other teachers will help you pick one."   
  
Once the hall quieted down again he continued. "I only have two more announcements so please be patient." He cleared his throat and continued again. "For security reasons and from the last years events we will have a few fully trained Aurors staying here for the year. Please respect them and lets all give them a nice warm welcome." Ginny looked over at the Slytherins. Most of them looked like the warmest welcome they could give would feel like an ice storm. Malfoy didn't seem to care about this but instead said, "I don't see why they don't just use dementors again." Ginny shuddered. ::I never want to see one of those hideous creatures ever again!::  
  
"Finally I have some very happy news to announce. This year w will be having another Yule Ball. It will be held on Christmas night." The hall once again burst into cheers and applause. "The musical entertainment has not yet been chosen the dress code has changed. Professor McGonagall?" Professor Dumbledore sat down as Professor McGonagall stood up to speak.  
  
"This year's dress code is a bit different from last year's. Girls may wear either a dress or skirt with a nice top. You may wear a nice robe over it but you do not have to. Boys are to wear suits. The color does not matter and you may also wear a robe over it. Students may buy a new outfit at Hogsmeade or you may wear one from home. Everyone must make sure that what they wear is appropriate. If it is not, you will be sent back to your dormitories to change." Professor Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"The dance as of now is open to forth years and up. Younger students may only attend if they are invited to go with an older student. We will post anymore new information regarding the dance later in the year. Now off to bed and have a wonderful first day of school tomorrow."  
  
As Ginny and her friends walked up toward Gryffindor tower Jessica was just about skipping with giddiness. "Oliver is back! Yay! And we're havin another Yule Ball! Yay!"  
  
"Calm down Jessi. We have about four months until the dance." Brian said.  
  
"I know but it's all goin' to be so much fun!" Then she made a strange gesture with her right hand, by putting it up in the air, turning it sharply to the left and said in a deep voice, "Sweetus Maximus!"  
  
"What the bloody hell does that mean?" asked Ron. He looked a bit worried about Jessica's sanity.  
  
"It's a phrase I heard from a muggle boy over the summer."  
  
"All right, but what does it mean?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Its something to say when things are going really well." Jessica smiled at the look Ron still had on his face. He looked utterly and completely confused on the weird term.  
  
~*~  
  
After they entered the common room everyone said goodnight and went to bed.  
  
"Goin' to sleep yet, Ginny?" asked Jessica.  
  
"No. I'm going to change but I'm going to stay in the common room and read a bit."  
  
"Okay. See you in the morning."  
  
"G'night," Ginny said.  
  
Ginny changed into a pair of (tartan) boxer shorts and a faded Chudley Canons T-shirt that used to belong to Ron before he outgrew it. She grabbed the book that she was assigned to read over the summer for Muggle Studies class (The Hobbit: by JRR Tolkien). She really liked the book and normally she would have already finished it but she put off reading it until the last week of summer. ::If I knew the book would be so good I would have read it sooner.::  
  
She was just about done (she only had 5 pages left) and the fire was very low , casting an eerie glow over the common room, when she heard a noise. She sat up quickly on the coach in the middle of the room. "Who's there?" she asked. She glanced at her watch. ::1:30 am. Shit. Its not that late yet. I'll just finish the last few pages and then go to bed.::  
  
She started to read again but then she heard soft, slow footsteps coming towards her.  
  
"Who's still up?"  
  
"Apparently you are Virginia," said a casual voice that Ginny knew all to well. The voice sent shivers down her spine. She didn't even need to see the boy's face to know who it was.  
  
"Tom?" she asked unable to keep the fear out of her voice.  
  
"Yes, Ginny?"  
  
"Are you....How....?" She turned towards him as she tried to put the right question together.  
  
"No I'm still not completely back...yet." He smiled wickedly (yet also handsomely) at her look of fear and confusion. He continued to walk slowly towards her as she stood up.  
  
"How did you get here and how did you know where I am?"  
  
"Our mental connection helps me find you. I am here now because assume physical form every now and then so I thought maybe I should visit Virginia."  
  
"Mental connection?" she asked quivering slightly. He was now only a foot away from her and continued to come closer.  
  
"The diary," he answered as he pulled a small black book out of his robe's pocket. "You poured a bit of yourself into me and I poured a bit of myself into you." He was now only a few inches away from her. "We still have a bit of each other in us and this means something besides just having a mental connection." He leaned in so his mouth was right next to her ear and whispered, "You belong with me." He leaned out and looked into her eyes.  
  
"No," she said backing an inch or so away. "I don't."  
  
"It's your destiny," he said as he brushed his hand lightly over her cheek.  
  
"No! I control my own destiny and it doesn't involve you!" she said beginning to back away again. He grabbed her wrist gently but with enough strength to keep her from moving away even further.  
  
"You'll see your true destiny soon enough." He lightly kissed her and put the black diary in the hand and let go of her wrist. She sat down before her knees gave out. She leaned back and closed her eyes as he spoke again.  
  
"I'll be seeing you soon Virginia." Then he vanished.  
  
She dozed off a few minutes after he left. When she woke up it was 3am. ::I better get to bed.:: She stood up and a little black book fell from her lap. She picked it up looking at it curiously. ::Could Tom's visit have been real or was it just a dream?:: She opened the and read the first page. It only had three words on it but it caused Ginny to gasp in fright. ::Oh no! He was real!:: She thought as she read the words "Tom Marvolo Riddle". She picked up the diary (and The Hobbit) and ran into her dormitory. She buried the diary into the bottom of her trunk and closed it. ::Maybe if the diary is hidden and no one opens it he won't come back.:: (she thought hopefully)   
  
"He's coming back and you know it," said a sly voice in her head. "And part of you wants him back."  
  
::No! I don't!:: This thought didn't feel completely true to Ginny.   
  
"Oh but you do. Don't deny your true feelings." This thought left her to an uneasy sleep as she tried to figure out her true feelings. 


	4. School Burdens and Music

(A/N: hey all. Sorry if you had to wait a while for this chapter but it was taking me a bit longer than usual to write it. This chapter may have some fluff but I'm not sure. The plot may suck but it should start moving along faster once I write this chapter I just want to type this out. sorry if I'm babbling I just feel like typing. I hope everyone have a Happy Holiday season! Sorry again about the babble but I'm not feeling to good at the moment and seem to be typing like a drunken monkey on a typewriter.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: School Burdens and Music  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up from an uneasy sleep. To confused her and after last night's visit it took her forever to fall asleep at all. Jessica had to wake Ginny up so they could make it to breakfast in time and so she (Jessica) could see Oliver Wood. Ginny was not to eager to start her first day back to school and it was not just because the previous night. It was her classes. No, she did not hate her classes (except Potions, but all Gryffindors hated that class). She truly enjoyed them, it was just the homework loads each teacher gave them that made her want to stay in bed all day. The worst had to be Potions, followed closely by History of Magic.  
  
"Do I have to go to class?" Ginny asked as she ate her porridge slowly at breakfast.   
  
"Unfortunately," Jessica replied. "But look on the bright side, Weasley. We're in all of our classes together." She gave Ginny the thumbs up sign with a goofy grin. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Even if my classes suck, at least we can still goof off and have fun."  
  
"Good morning," Hermione said in greeting.  
  
"Hey," Jessica said smiling.  
  
"Your up early," Hermione commented.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny grumbled. " And it's all her fault," she said pointing at Jessica. Hermione arched her eyebrow with a somewhat puzzled look on her face.  
  
"And why is that?" she (Hermione) asked.  
  
"Because I had to see the love of my life this morning before my mood becomes soured by classes," Jessica said dramatically with a smile.  
  
"And who, may I ask, is that?"  
  
"Oliver Wood," she sighed as she glanced dreamily at the entrance where Oliver just happened to walk through. Just about all of the other female students in the Hal turned their attention to the rogue-ishly handsome man who walked towards the head table. Ginny rolled her eyes at Jessica. :: I see why she likes him, but I still like To.. no Harry more.:: Ginny was a bit worried for a moment. ::Why did I almost say Tom? I do like Harry more.:: Ginny did not quite believe herself when she thought this. For the most part she truly liked (and perhaps even loved) Harry. However, there was a rather strange part of her that where her feelings were unreadable. Ginny did not understand this part of her. Perhaps that was the part of her that had the feelings for Tom. Perhaps that part of her was bringing them to the surface for her to think about.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny? You awake?" asked Harry.  
  
"Huh? What?" she asked looking around. Jessica, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all looking at her with worried expressions.  
  
"Are you all right, Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Okay. You just looked like you zoned out for while."  
  
"I'm just tired," she yawned.  
  
"Sorry about getting you up early," Jessica said.  
  
"It's okay." Ginny smiled. "I would have been tired no matter what time I got up."  
  
Fred, George, and Lee Jordan walked into the Great Hall a few minutes later causing a big commotion. Apparently they felt like showing off another joke product. They each had a sucker in their mouth, their hair was constantly changing colors, and loud music could be heard all around them. In Fred's hand was a round shiny disc.  
  
"New joke candy?" Harry asked George.  
  
"Yup. Dunno what to call 'em though."  
  
"What band is that?" asked Ginny. :: It's not that bad. I kinda like it.::  
  
"Rage Against the Machine. Its a muggle heavy metal band from America," Fred answered.  
  
"Where did you get the music from?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A CD we borrowed from Wood over the summer."  
  
"You have something of Oliver Wood's?" Jessica gasped. "Can I hold it?"  
  
"No, sorry," George said giving her an odd look. "We're returning it to him with a few samples."  
  
"Though I don't believe we've told him what the candies do," Fred said mentioned with a wicked grin as they continued to walk up to the head table.   
  
"See you later, Gred and Forge." Harry yelled after them. Everyone laughed along with the twins.   
  
"Our nicknames!" the twins yelled.  
  
~*~  
  
They all finished eating breakfast and enjoyed the display of Fred, George, and Lee getting in trouble with Professor McGonagall for turning Oliver's hair different colors and his skin blue. As the three trouble makers received detentions, Ginny and Jessica left the table and headed for their first class of the school year, Potions. Unfortunately, they had that class with the Slytherins. Some how, no matter what year, the Gryffindors would always have that class with the Slytherins. :: I have a feeling Snape has something to do with that arrangement.:: Everyone at Hogwarts knows that Professor Snape hates all of the Gryffindors.   
  
After a particularly dreadful class, Ginny and Jessica headed for their next class already burdened with tons of homework. They day continued on like that until her first class after lunch, Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Hey Ginny. Hey Jessica," said Amy. Amy is one of the fourth year Ravenclaws and is both Ginny and Jessica's friend.  
  
"Hey Amy."  
  
"Are you trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Amy asked. Amy is on Ravenclaw's Quidditch team. She is the Keeper.  
  
"Yeah, probably. When are tryouts, Jessica?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Dunno." Then Jessica turned to two other Gryffindor girls in their class.   
  
"Hey, Meghan, Stephanie. When are the Quidditch try outs this year?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Stephanie said. "We could go ask McGonagall after class."  
  
"Sure, If there's time," Jessica said. "What positions are you trying out for?" she asked them.  
  
"I'm trying out for either beater or chaser," Stephanie said.  
  
"I'm trying for keeper or chaser," Meghan said. "I don't care what position though. I'll be happy as long as I make the team." Then she turned to Ginny. "What position are you trying out for, Ginny?"  
  
"Probably chaser. I would try for keeper but I'm better at chaser anyways and Ron's trying out for keeper. I don't really feel like competing against my brother either."  
  
Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom that moment and began teaching. They were staring some more advanced Transfiguration than the previous year. Ginny, who happened to excel in Transfiguration, caught on somewhat quickly but most of the class was having problems with turning their Hedgehogs into pincushions.   
  
Five minutes before the bell rang, Professor McGonagall made an announcement to the class. "I have two things to tell all of you before you leave for your next class so please settle down for a moment. First if you are trying out for your house Quidditch teams, a sign up sheet will be posted in you common rooms. Tryout dates will be posted by Sunday. Second, if you are interested in taking music lessons go to Professor Wood's office to sign up. We would like you to sign up early but classes are always open in case you choose to start later in the year." Once she was done the bell rang Ginny said goodbye to Amy and left for her next class with Jessica, Meghan, and Stephanie.  
  
~*~  
  
On the way to Care of Magical Creature class with the Hufflepuffs Ginny and her friends began to talk about what instruments they were planning to take.   
  
"I think I'm going to take six-string guitar," Ginny said.  
  
"I don't care what instrument I take. As long as I can have Oliver as my teacher I'll be happy," Stephanie said.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Jessica sighed. "I've had a crush on him ever since my first year."  
  
"I have to admit," Meghan added, "I liked him since then too."  
  
"He is good looking," Ginny said, "but its not like he's the only attractive man at Hogwarts."  
  
"We know what you mean about that Ginny," Stephanie said. "We know that your heart belongs to Mr. Potter." She grinned as Ginny turned a deep red.  
  
As the Gryffindors approached the entrance hall someone called out to Ginny. "Hey, Ginny!" Harry called.  
  
They all stopped walking as Ginny turned to Harry. All of her friends giggled a bit. "Well, speak of the devil," Meghan whispered.  
  
"Hey Harry." Ginny waved to him.  
  
"We'll meet you by Hagrids hut," Jessica said winking at Ginny as the rest of Ginny's friends walked towards the door and left through it.  
  
"What class are you heading towards?" Ginny asked once he caught up to her. They continued to walk towards the front doors.  
  
"Herbology. Well I already know where your heading. What other classes besides Care of Magical Creature did you pick at the end of your second year?"  
  
"Well I picked Muggle Studies, Ancient Ruins, Arithmancy, and Divination."   
  
"What is Arithmancy by the way? I haven't asked Hermione about it and I never figured out what it is."  
  
Ginny giggled softly. "Well I didn't know what it was at first either. That was part of the reason why I chose it. It's a bit like muggle math and science combined. It involves studying how some spells work, some more complex than others, and it also goes into balancing the elements for other spells that may effect or involve them."  
  
"Oh. I get it now. Is it hard?"  
  
"Some parts of it are. It depends on what exactly we are doing. Its better than History of Magic though. At least I don't fall asleep during Arithmancy."  
  
"Yeah, thats a plus." They both laughed softly and their eyes met. They both looked away blushing. Harry glanced down at his watch as they continued to walk across the grounds.   
  
"Shit! Class starts in less than a minute. I'll see you at dinner Ginny." He started to run towards the greenhouses and waved good-bye to Ginny.  
  
"See you then Harry!" she shouted.  
  
When she got to Hagrid's hut she joined her friends and wait for class to start.  
  
"How's Harry?" Jessica asked smiling when Ginny blushed a bit.  
  
"I don't need you guys teasing me. Do remember that I have enough brothers to do that."  
  
Before anymore questions could be asked about Harry Hagrid an Charlie came out to greet the class.  
  
"'ello all. I hope you had a good summer holiday. I'd like to introduce you to my..er.. teacher's aid is it?" Charlie nodded to Hagrid. "My teachers aid, Charlie Weasley." The students all greeted Charlie and he waved back to them and smiled.  
  
"Today we will be studying Clabberts." As he spoke Charlie went over by the back of Hagrids hut.  
  
"We're just observing them today. We'll continue studying them tomorrow." Hagrid glanced over at his hut as Charlie walked out with a bizarre cross between a monkey and a frog following him on a leash.  
  
"What the hell is that," a Hufflepuff girl asked.  
  
"That's a Clabbert 'o'course. It may look a bit weird I suppose but don't worry it ain't dangerous. Charlie would you like to take over the class for a bit?" Hargid asked.   
  
"Sure," Charlie replied. Ginny noted that he didn't look that nervous about teaching a class.  
  
"Well we know that this is a Clabbert. I'll award five points to anyone can name their native country."  
  
Meghan's hand rose. "They come from the southern states in the USA."  
  
"Very good. Five points to Gryffindor. I'll give another five points to whoever can point out the main feature of the Clabbert."  
  
A Hufflepuff boy rose his hand and answered, "The puslule in the middle of its forehead."  
  
"Good. Five points to Hufflepuff. Now because the Clabbert it accustomed to living in trees we're goin to observe it in a small patch of trees near the lake. I'll leave a bag of food treats if you would like to feed it."  
  
As they walked toward the lake Ginny talked to Charlie and then went to feed the Clabbert and talk with her friends.  
  
"When do you want to sign up for music lessons?" Ginny asked.  
  
"After our last class of the day. We'll all meet up outside of the third floor corridor (A/N: Thats the music wing of the school.) and sign up together," Stephanie suggested.  
  
"Great," Jessica said. "I can't wait to see Oliver!" Ginny rolled her eyes at Jessica.  
  
"Don't worry Ginny. You'll get to dinner in time to meet up with Harry," Jessica said. Ginny blushed as she fed a food pellet to the Clabbert and then went to talk with Charlie again.  
  
~*~  
  
At about 6:45 Ginny and her friends met up outside the music wing. They walked along the corridor until they came up to an open office. Ginny knocked on the door frame and Oliver looked up from the computer screen on his desk. "Are you here to sign up for music lessons?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Jessica said blushing a bit. Oliver didn't seem to notice though.  
  
"Do any of you know what instrument your goin to take?"  
  
"I'll take the six-string guitar," Ginny said.  
  
"Okay...Ginny right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay your lessons will be on Thursday afternoons during your free period," he said as he looked down at computer screen and moved the mouse (cursor) around.  
  
"Anyone else?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to take bass-guitar," Jessica said. "And my name's Jessica by the way."  
  
"Okay. Your lessons will be on Tuesday afternoons right after lunch."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Do you two need appointments to help you decide on an instrument?" he asked looking at Stephanie and Meghan.  
  
"Yeah," they both said.  
  
"You can come next Monday before dinner and my friends and I will help you decide." He turned to Ginny and Jessica and said, "You two are welcome to join them if you want to help."  
  
"Sure," Ginny said.  
  
"I'll walk down to the Great Hall with you if you wait a minute for me to pack up."  
  
"Sure," Meghan said. He shut off his PC and they all walked to the Great Hall.  
  
"Was that a muggle computer in your office?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Oliver answered.  
  
"I thought muggle electronics can't work around places with allot of magic."  
  
"Well usually they can't but my friends and I made a spell to help them work around places like Hogwarts and it worked, obviously. We also have it hooked up to the internet."  
  
"Wow!" Jessica said.  
  
"So are any of you trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, we all are," Stephanie said.  
  
"Cool. Any positions in particular?"  
  
"Whatever position I can get is fine. I just want to make the team," Meghan said.  
  
"That's cool. Good luck making the team, all of you. I'm hoping to see Gryffindor win the cup again."  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Ginny.  
  
They continued to talk about Quidditch and Oliver told them how the Chudley Cannons are doing. Once they got to the Great Hall they said goodbye to Oliver and went to join the rest of there friends at the Gryffindor table. Dinner was pretty normal that night (or as normal as it can be at Hogwarts). They all talked about their future music lessons. Brian and Harry are going to take six-string guitar, Hermione is taking violin, Ron choose the drums, and Daren, Dean, and Seamus were still yet to decide on an instrument.  
  
Ginny, to her delight, spent most of the dinner talking to Harry. Her friends gave her teasing looks during most of it and caused her to blush but Harry didn't seem to mind (mainly because he was blushing too).  
  
~*~  
  
The following days went pretty much the same. Ginny's classes were all goin well (except Potions but that's understandable). At dinner she would usually talk to Harry (usually more than anyone else). During classes Ginny noticed that she seemed to be bumping into Harry a lot more often than the previous year.  
  
"How long will this insane flirting go on between you and Harry before either of you makes a move?" Jessica asked one day (only five days after the first day of school, the first Saturday at school).  
  
"We are not flirting. Your crazy Jessi," Ginny said blushing and giggling a bit.  
  
"Crazy like a fox! Crazy like a Michael J. Fox!"  
  
Ginny arched her eyebrow as if to say, "Huh?"  
  
"It's a phrase I heard from a muggle movie over the summer."  
  
"Oooooooookay. Who's Michael J. Fox though?"  
  
"A muggle American actor, I think."  
  
"Well, speaking of relationships," Ginny said, "you and Brian have seemed a bit extra friendly recently." Ginny wiggled her eyebrows jokingly at Jessica.  
  
"We're just friends," Jessica said a bit more strongly than she meant to. "Besides if anyone has been extra friendly recently (beside you and Harry) I would have to say its been Daren and Amy. I've seen them walking to their classes together allot, and they've been sneaking off to the library together too."  
  
"How do you know this?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I've seen them cuddled up in a cozy corner of the library studying and talking together."  
  
"You haven't caught them making out, have you?"  
  
"No. I think their at the same insane flirting stage like you and Harry are."  
  
"Hey!" Ginny said blushing.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day on the way to the Gryffindor tower Ginny bumped into Harry.   
  
"Hey, Harry," she said. "Where are you goin?"  
  
"Back to the Gryffindor common room. I was just booking the Qidditch pitch for the tryouts."  
  
"When will the tryouts be?"   
  
"Next Saturday afternoon. What position are you trying out for?"  
  
"I'm hoping to make chaser for the reserve team so I can at least play next year. But I don't care what position I get as long as I make the team."  
  
"I bet you'll make it though. I haven't seen you fly but you look like the right build for it." He blushed a bit but didn't look away from her eyes. She smiled. As they got to the common room they said goodbye for now and Ginny went to join Stephanie and Meghan, who were by a window talking, and Harry went to join Dean and Seamus, who were working on homework.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny didn't get a chance to talk to Harry much until dinner on Sunday night. Both of them had rather large work loads and had barley enough time to talk with anyone at all. At dinner Ginny and all of her friend all complained about how short their weekend was like they had the past year. During one of Jessica's more livid rants about Snape, Potions class, and the Slytherins Harry leaned in closer to Ginny and whispered, "Can you meet me in to common room later tonight?"  
  
"Sure. Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No. Just please wait until everyone's gone to bed."  
  
"Okay." She smiled at him and then they both went back to listening to Jessica's rants. They enjoyed listening to her because she expressed how they all felt on the subjects. Even a few 6th and 7th years nodded in agreement to most of her comments. However, she was silenced by a very irritated Professor Snape who took fifteen points from Gryffindor and threatened to give her a detention. Jessica and a few other Gryffindors responded by flicking him off (giving him the middle finger) as he walked back to the head table.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, after all the girls in her dormitory had fallen asleep, Ginny crept down the spiral stair leading to the common room. As she entered it she saw the silhouette of a tall (or at least taller than most boys at school except for Ron) and handsome (even though she couldn't see his face) boy.   
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked in a whisper. He turned to her and smiled. "Did I keep you waiting?"  
  
"No. I just got down here."  
  
"You wanted to ask me something?" she asked as she walked towards him. (Both of them in their pajamas. (btw))  
  
"Yeah." He flushed a bit, but she couldn't tell because of the low light from the small fire in the fireplace. He was silent for a bit until Ginny stood next to him and asked, "So are you goin' to ask me something or do you want to stand here by the fire all night?"  
  
"I'm a bit nervous about asking you this but I just have to suck it up and ask you or I won't be able to live with myself." He paused and looked deeply into her eyes. :: His eyes are so intense! I could look into them all night.::  
  
"Ginny would you...Maybe sometime..Urgh! I don't know how to ask this!" He looked away for a moment. Ginny looked into the fireplace in thought. ::Could he be asking me what I want to ask him or is it something completely different?::  
  
When Harry turned back to her he gently lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. An electric charge tingled between their lips. Ginny couldn't explain it but her mind was more into what had just happened and what was still happening. After she recovered from the shock she kissed Harry back. She opened her mouth a bit and their tongues met and went into each others' mouth a bit before their lips parted. They looked at each other. They each smiled at each other before they kissed again. This one was a bit more intense (but not too intense) and longer. It was just perfect. Then their heads parted again.   
  
"I really don't want this moment to end," Ginny sighed.  
  
"Me neither." He looked into her chocolate eyes again.  
  
"We have to go to bed though."  
  
"Damn school! Otherwise I'd stay down here all night with you!"  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Harry." She gave Harry a quick kiss goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight, Ginny."  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny jumped up and down with joy as she entered her room. ::This is one of (if not THE) best night of my life!:: As she laid in bed she replayed that wonderful kiss over and over again in her mind. I was her first kiss and it couldn't have been more perfect. Late at night, just the two of them, in front of a low fire. The ecstasy she was experiencing from the kiss kept her from noticing that the replaying kiss had become her dream for the night (except her dream was just one long kiss). However, this feeling of ecstasy had also kept her from noticing one more event that took place that night involving another tall, dark, and handsome man.  
  
Tom walked across the dark room to sleeping red-head. Once he was over her he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before whispering something in a language only two people at Hogwarts could understand. As she groaned softly Tom vanished repeating, in the same language, what he had just said to Ginny. "Soon, my love. Soon." 


	5. Confessions and Snogging

Chapter 4: Confessions and Snogging  
(A/N: yay! chapter 4 is finished. I know that the title of the chapter suck but whatever. It only covers a few days but then next one will hopefully be longer. I'll try to use less A/Ns.   
Thanks to all of the following for reviewing. I hope you like this!  
Legolissa  
(unknown)  
kelpyloin  
Amy Lee  
LadyIsabelle  
Jess  
kitty  
Cassie  
  
now on to the story!)  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up with a huge smile on her face. She almost thought that her kiss with Harry was nothing more than a dream but then she remembered the events before she fell asleep. Not being conscious during Tom's visit was why she didn't even have a single thought about him. In fact all of her thought involving Tom were pushed to the back of her mind.   
  
She began to dress for her classes (even those couldn't put a damper on her spirits and woke up her friends ("Its to early to get up," they said. "And why are you so happy?") before heading down to breakfast. She was one of the first to sit down at the Gryffindor table but she did not eat alone.  
  
"Good morning Ginny," Harry said smiling as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Hey Harry." She smiled at him and they both blushed. ::Should I kiss him in greeting or is it to soon?:: Ginny began to feel a bit uncomfortable. Harry seemed to notice this as he looked at her. He leaned in and kissed her softly and smiled. "You shouldn't feel uncomfortable around me, Ginny."  
  
"I know. It's just a bit new to me, having a boyfriend. I've only had one boyfriend before but I wouldn't even count that. We never kissed and broke up within four days."  
  
"Oh. When was this?" Harry asked smirking.  
  
"It was in my second year. He name is John and he's a Ravenclaw." She giggled a bit. "It was pointless though. He only asked me out because everyone else was in a relationship."  
  
"Hey! I wasn't in a relationship," Harry said grinning.  
  
"Yeah, but you had a crush on Cho Chang."  
  
Harry stopped grinning and looked very sad, guilty and a bit disturbed. "What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked sounding very concerned.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Something must have happened to change your mood so quickly."  
  
"No, its nothing."  
  
"Did something happen between you and Cho?"  
  
"No. It's just..." he turned away for a moment and then looked back at Ginny. "You know that Cho was dating Cedric last year right?" Ginny nodded. ::I have a feeling I know where this is going.::  
  
"And I know you know a bit about what happened at the end of the Triwizard Tournament." Ginny nodded again. Harry looked down again and added after taking a deep breath, "I just feel like I caused his death. I've talked to Cho about it and she doesn't blame me -- but whenever I think about it or look at her I feel like I'm the one who caused all of these problems and the pain. The feeling is starting to fade but I can't even think about Cho the same way I used to."  
  
Ginny could almost touch the pain that Harry was feeling. She gently grabbed his hand and he looked up into her eyes. "Its not your fault, Harry. You didn't cause what happened on that horrible night."  
  
"But..." he was cut off by Ginny as she softly kissed him. "It wasn't your fault. Just like Voldemorte's return is not your fault."  
  
They spent the rest of their breakfast talking about their classes until they were joined by Hermione and Ron. They all still talked about the same old stuff like the week before. This year was (so far) considered a bit boring compared the past few years, even though it was only the second year of school. As Jessica, Stephanie, and Meghan joined them the conversation was changed to their upcoming music lessons or (in Jessica's case) to Oliver Wood. After all of their classes, Stephanie and Meghan were going to pick out what instrument they want to learn this year and Jessica and Ginny were going with.  
  
Harry and Ginny had not told anyone yet about them and they were yet to think about telling her brothers. However, they just started the boyfriend, girlfriend thing so that part had not completely come up yet. In all truthfulness neither of them cared how they were going to tell her brothers. the only thing that concerned them was how their reaction would be.  
  
They finished breakfast and began to walk to their first class. Ron and Hermione seemed to be in a deep conversation and were completely oblivious to everyone around them. Jessica, Meghan, and Stephanie were all talking about their music lessons and (mainly) the hotness of Oliver Wood. This left Harry and Ginny to talk by themselves. They did not seem to mind that though. They talked about the upcoming Quidditch season and Ginny found out that Harry was just named Quidditch captain.  
  
"I would have been happy if Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, or Alicia was made captain but I'm not complaining. At least I'm staying at Hogwarts longer and it works considering I really like Quidditch." He shrugged. They parted for their classes and the day went on as usual. In between most classes, during passing periods, Ginny and Harry would meet up. During Transfiguration Ginny found out that her friends seemed to notice something.  
  
"You and Harry seem very friendly," Meghan commented; grinning when Ginny turned scarlet.   
  
"Yeah. You two spent the entire breakfast together. And don't think we didn't notice you two on the way to class." Stephanie smirked slightly and laughed.  
  
"Ginny, we know what's going on so just spill," Jessica said joining in. "What's going on between you and Harry?"  
  
Ginny started to talk but before she could say a word Professor McGonagall began the lesson. Ginny grinned and stuck her tongue out at her friends and whispered, "ha ha!" ::I don't feel like being interrogated about my love life, if I should even call it that.::  
  
After class they left for Care of Magical Creatures and her friends' questions restarted.  
  
"So..." Jessica began.  
  
"So what?" Ginny responded pretending not to know what Jessica was going to ask.  
  
"What's going on between you and Harry?"   
  
"Urgh!" Ginny yelled. Unfortunately this attracted many students' attention to Ginny and look at her as if she had some sort of strange mutation like a third eye. "Fine I'll tell you. He asked me out last night. Well actually e didn't really ask me." Ginny blushed. "He kissed me." Her friends stopped walking and gawked at her for a moment.  
  
"Holy shit!" Meghan said.  
  
"Oh my God!" Jessica yelled.  
  
"I can't believe he was that bold. He seemed so shy around you this year," Stephanie said.  
  
Ginny laughed, "Yeah I didn't believe it at first either."  
  
"Oh this is so cool," Meghan said. "You two look like the perfect couple."  
  
Ginny did not seem to mind these comments. ::Its better than how my brothers are going to (probably) react.:: "Don't talk about it to much though," she said. "We still have to tell my brothers and I would rather them here it from me or Harry."  
  
"Sure," Jessica added. "I wonder how they will react?" She grinned wickedly causing all of them to laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
They went to their other classes and at last their last class had come to an end. "Yay!" Jessica screamed as they walked out of History of Magic. "We're going to see Oliver!"  
  
"How can you still be so happy?" Ginny asked. "We have tons of homework and its a Monday."  
  
"Hey knowing your going to see one of the hottest men alive is enough to make any day better." Ginny rolled her eyes and they went to drop their books off in the common room before heading over to the music wing. As they continued to get closer to the hallway Jessica almost began skipping and it looked as if Meghan and Stephanie would join her. "I can't wait to see him!" Meghan said.  
  
"He's so hot!" Stephanie screamed.  
  
"You guys are so obsessed with him," Ginny commented. "You could start a fan club," she added sarcastically.  
  
"Hey!" Jessica said. "That's a great idea!" All of Ginny's friends grinned.  
  
"I was just kidding."   
  
"We know," Stephanie said still smiling. "But its a kick-ass idea. Plus a lot of girls would definitely join."   
  
"Would you join Ginny?" Meghan asked.  
  
"Maybe. I like him enough to join but I'm not as obsessed as you guys."  
  
"Yay! That means there are already four members. We should post a sign up sheet in the common room and outside the Great Hall." Jessica said.  
  
"I just hope Oliver won't feel completely humiliated by it," Ginny commented.  
  
They continued to walk down the hallway and when they reached his office they found Oliver and his friends lounging on the couches and chairs talking and laughing. It seemed almost a shame to end their good time, but they had to do this before dinner so Jessica knocked on the door. Oliver looked up, smiled at them, and said, "Hey, come on in. I'll introduce you to my friends. They're the other music teachers." They all stood up and out of the six people standing around Oliver, two of them seemed very familiar.  
  
Oliver pointed to the moderately tall girl with dirty blond hair standing farthest to the left of him and said, "This is Cassie, the guy with bleached hair standing next to her is Ryan, the guy next to him is Chris," then he pointed to the girl furthest the left of him with shoulder length blond hair and continued, "That's Jaqueline ("But everyone just calls me Jackie." she added), the guy next to her is Kevin, and the crazy girl with Blue streaks through her blond hair is Ellyze." He grinned at her. She turned to him and punched him playfully before adding to the girls, "Everyone calls me Elle though."  
  
"Who wants to go first?" he asked.  
  
"I guess I will," Meghan said.  
  
"Okay. We have different instruments over by the wall so just pick anyone you wanna try out and one of us'll help you."  
  
She walked over to the row of instruments. There was a large assortment of them ranging from small to large and relatively normal to completely bizarre. She picked up a somewhat large woodwind with a small mouth piece attached at the top side of it and said, "I think I'll try this."  
  
"Sure," Oliver said. "Kevin plays the bassoon so Kevin'll help you out. Just let him know if you want to try something else." Oliver turned to Stephanie and said, "You can go pick out an instrument and someone'll help you out when you're done." She nodded and walked over to the instruments. After she glanced them all over she choose a rather large drum set. "I think I'll try the drums."  
  
"Okay, Cassie will help you with those. She's a great drummer."  
  
While Meghan and Stephanie tried the different instruments, Ginny and Jessica talked to Oliver and his friends (when they weren't helping Meghan or Stephanie).  
  
"So who's going to be teaching us?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Well I play six and twelve string guitar so I'll probably teach Ginny, and when I'm not able to Jackie or Elle will fill in for me. You'll be taught by Elle and I might sit in on a few of you lessons because I'm still learning bass guitar."  
  
"Cool."  
  
After going through about five instruments each, Stephanie picked the drums and Meghan picked the bassoon and their lessons were scheduled to start the nest week. They all walked to the Great Hall with Oliver and his friends. At dinner Ginny was talking to everyone but when no one was paying attention Harry and her would talk privately. They decided to meet up again that night in the common room. Ginny looked forward to it.  
  
After they got to the Gryffindor Tower everyone went to do homework and once the clock struck twelve the ones still awake got ready for bed. Ginny didn't even bother to pretend to go to bed because she just told her friends what she was doing.  
  
"Have fun," Jessica said winking. Ginny threw her pillow at her and left to the common room laughing. It looked almost the same as the night before. The only difference was that there were a few books and personal belongings scattered around the room, including one of Ron's maroon sweaters. Crookshanks seemed to be using it as a blanket. Harry was once again in front of the fireplace but this time he was lounged on the couch by it. Ginny walked over and smiled in greeting. He smiled back as she sat down and leaned back to rest her head on him. He kissed the top of her head lightly and she asked, "Was there something important you wanted to talk about tonight?"  
  
"No. I just felt like seeing you with out trying to hid anything from your brothers."  
  
"Oh. Have you any nightmares since school began?"  
  
"Not really. There was one but it was more of a memory of my second year in the Chamber of Secrets. I don't think it means anything. I mean it didn't make my scar hurt or anything like that."  
  
"That's weird." She felt worried for a moment but refused to let that spoil her good time with Harry. "So how do you want to tell my brothers about us?" she asked changing the subject. "I'd rather not have them find out from someone else or" she looked at Harry, "have them catch us snogging or something." She winked at him. He flushed slightly and they laughed.   
  
"I'll try telling Ron. I'll make sure Hermione's around too. That way if he tries to kill me she'll help stop him."  
  
Ginny laughed and so did Harry. Didn't take his eyes off of Ginny and she noticed that he was staring. "What?" she asked. "Is my hair doing something stupid or something?"  
  
"No," he said smiling and blushing slightly, "Your laughter is just so beautiful."  
  
"Are you always this romantic or is it just because of fatigue?" Harry blushed a bit again and Ginny laughed again. This time instead of just staring at Ginny, Harry kissed her and she (of course) kissed back. Their snogging lasted for about ten minutes. Then their lips parted and they simply laid in each others arms. They both must have been tired because within minutes they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.  
  
~*~  
  
That morning no one really noticed the sleeping couple on the couch in front of the fire. If anyone did catch sight of them they would simply smile and continue on their way without waking them. This morning something odd happened. Ron got up and down to the common room before Hermione, even though he was still in his pajamas. He was a bit grouchy and all the conscious people around (who happened to only be a second year in the far corner finishing his homework) noticed this when he yelled at Hermione's cat. "Fucking cat pissed on my fucking sweater!" After he noticed that it wasn't cat pee, it was drool, he put it back down and started to look for more of his stuff that he might have left lying around as he walked over to a chair by the fireplace. He did not get a good look at the couple but he just assumed it was some sixth or seventh years lounging around. As he turned around to go and change before breakfast, fiery red hair caught his eye. He turned his attention to the couple and noticed that the red hair was right next to a head of messy black hair.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Ron yelled waking up the rest of the Gryffindors including Harry and Ginny.  
  
"What's going on?" Fred asked as he stumbled down the stairs followed a few seconds later by Lee and then George. Fred and George's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when they saw Harry and Ginny. Lee, however; just grinned at the couple as they looked around in confusion.  
  
"Ron, are you all right?" Hermione asked when she came downstairs from her dormitory. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them and gawked.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ron yelled. "HARRY GET OFF OF MY SISTER!"  
  
Fred and George looked almost as shocked as Ron but soon regained their usual "calmness" and grabbed the back of Ron's robes, smirking at Harry and Ginny. "Calm down Ron. We all want to know what they are, or were, doin."  
  
"We were sitting here talking last night and must have fallen asleep," Harry answered looking a bit nervous.  
  
"Well I get the sleeping part but where did the holding each other come from and why were you two in the common room last night?"  
  
Ginny and Harry looked at each other for a few moments. "Fine. I'll tell you. WE didn't plan on telling you all like this but its too late now. Harry and I are dating." Ginny sighed and waited for their reaction.  
  
"For how long?" Fred asked.  
  
"Since Sunday night," Harry answered.  
  
"Don't you think you're moving a bit fast?" Ron asked. "I mean to sleep together."  
  
"We didn't mean to and we didn't do anything. We just fell asleep."  
  
Ron still looked a bit angry but Hermione rubbed his shoulder lightly and said, "Calm down, Ron." He seemed to have calmed down and then he turned to Harry. "If you hurt my sister in any way I'll kill you. Even if you are my best friend."  
  
"I have no intention of hurting Ginny."  
  
"A good thing too," Ginny said. "'cause if you did I'd be the one who'd kill you." She grinned at Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
The day continued on from there to go on as usual. The only difference was that whenever they were walking to classes with Ron and Hermione, Ron would watch Harry and Ginny closely. "Ron you don't have to act like their chaperone," Hermione said. "I know you wouldn't like it if he watched us like that or if Fred and George did."  
  
Even that night when they tried to spend sometime together away from everyone else, Fred and George would refuse to go upstairs until they teased Ginny and Harry several times. Then when Fred and George finally left, Ron kept coming downstairs saying he forgot something. During one of the ten minute periods between his visits Harry said, "Maybe we should find a new place to go at night."  
  
"Yeah that sounds good, but where? There aren't enough places we can go without getting caught."  
  
"Well I have my dad's invisibility cloak. We could use that."  
  
"I didn't know you had one of those."  
  
"Yeah. I should tell you about something else you might want to know."  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow night." They went up to bed after a short kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day went pretty much the same as the last. Jessica was still obsessing over her first music lesson which was the previous day. "He was helping me with my fingering a few notes. I loved having him so close!" She sighed and Meghan and Stephanie did too even though they looked extremely envious of her.  
  
"Ginny you're so lucky," Stephanie said. "You get to have him as your teacher tomorrow."  
  
"Oh yeah," Ginny gasped. "I almost forgot."  
  
"How could you forget that?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Maybe that lovely time with Harry last night made her forget," Meghan suggested grinning.  
  
"Are you ever going to stop teasing me about that," Ginny said blushing. She was smiling any way.  
  
"Probably never," Stephanie said. All of her friends grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
That night Harry and Ginny waited until everyone in their dormitories fell asleep before leaving to meet. Ginny came down to the common room first and waited for Harry. After about ten minutes she came downstairs with a silvery cloak under his arm and an old piece of parchment in his hand.  
  
"What took you so long?" she asked as she walked over to harry and kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"Ron kept asking me if I was going to meet you in the common room tonight. Once I convinced him that I wasn't he tried to pretend to sleep. I didn't want to try to leave until after he started actually snoring."  
  
"Oh," she rolled her eyes. "I know that is the invisibility cloak, but what's the old piece of parchment for?"  
  
"This," he said holding it up, "is the Marauder's Map. Its a complete map of Hogwarts with one very helpful feature." He showed it to her and as they both looked down on it he took out his wand, pointed at the map, and saying, "I solemnly sear that I am up to no good." Ginny laughed when he said this but quickly stopped as words appeared in an untidy script.  
  
Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present   
The Marauder's Map  
  
Then lines formed and the map of the school spread across the parchment. Small little dots formed around it and the two in the Gryffindor common room read "Harry Potter" and "Verginia Weasley"  
  
"Wow!" Ginny gasped.  
  
"So where do you wish to go tonight?" Harry asked as they threw the cloak over themselves and climbed out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Um, How about the Astronomy Tower. That seems like one of the only vacant places tonight." She giggled as she pointed to the Owlery on the map where two dots that were pressed close together read "Angelina Johnson" and "George Weasley" ::I didn't even hear anyone leave. I suppose they left before they got downstairs.::  
  
"To the Astronomy tower then," Harry said offering his arm to Ginny. "Shall we?" Ginny giggled and took his arm. They strolled down the beautifully moon lit corridors, stopping every now and then to check the map for anyone that could catch them. Luckily for them Peeves was spending the night in the fist floor west boys' lavatory clogging the toilets. "Remind me not to use that lavatory tomorrow," Harry said pointing at that room on the map.  
  
As they entered the room they took off the cloak and Harry tapped on the map a second time and said, "Mischief-Managed." Harry pulled one of the couches from the back of the room to one of the large open windows in the front of the room and Harry sat down with Ginny next to him and she leaned back to rest on his chest. He kissed her and they both smiled. ::This moment is perfect.::  
  
After laying in Harry's arms for a while Ginny broke the silence by asking, "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Oh yeah. There are a few events that I'd like you to know about."  
  
"You mean more about what happened during the Triwizard Tournament?"  
  
"No. It happened the year before that. I suppose some would say knowing this isn't to important, but I just want to tell you." He paused and they moved so they could look at each other face to face. "One part of it that you may already know is that Sirius Black is my godfather and was my father's best friend." Ginny looked at him, her eyes wide. "Oh." That's all she was able to say.  
  
"Well in my third year I had a run-in with him. Actually Ron, Hermione, and I had a run-in with him.  
  
"Oh my God," Ginny gasped.  
  
"No he didn't try to kill us, but he tried to kill someone that night. What did Ron tell you happened to Scabbers at the end of his second year when he got Pig?"  
  
"He said that Scabbers died and he found Pig by the train station."  
  
"Well that's not exactly what happened to Scabbers. Scabbers wasn't even a real rat."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew is an Animagus. Fourteen (or thirteen) years ago when he casted that's curse in muggle London he cut off his finger and turned into his Animagus form. He framed Sirius."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry continued to explain what had happened and answered any questions Ginny had on the matter. The rest of their time in the Astronomy Tower was spent talking and snogging (mainly snogging). They left the tower at about 2:45am to head back to the Gryffindor tower. When they were in the common room they kissed goodnight and went to their dorm rooms.  
  
As Ginny entered her room she walked over to her bed but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was lying on her bed. ::Oh my God! It can't be!:: She walked over to it and picked up a little black book.  
  
::I locked it in my trunk! How could it get out:: Ginny stared at the black book in her hands. She opened it cautiously and flipped open to the first page. What was once a blank page now had a note written in dark green ink.  
  
Dearest Virginia,  
I knew this was locked away in your trunk and thought you should keep it out. Keep this close by, Luv. I hate it when you deny my existence like that. I would write more but at the moment I have little time. I'll be seeing you very soon.  
Love,  
Tom  
  
Ginny continued to stare at the letter even after she finished reading it. ::I have to hide this, but where? My truck wasn't good enough.:: She turned to her bedside cabinet and threw the diary into the drawer with the outside lock. She buried it under spare scrolls and ink bottles and locked it. ::Now where should I hide the key?:: She spotted a spare necklace chain on top of the cabinet and strung the key on it. ::I suppose I can wear it around my neck, as weird as that may sound.:: She clasped the chain around her neck and climbed into bed.  
  
~*~  
  
She was walking down the stairs to the common room. As she descended the stairs she saw the silhouette of a tall dark-haired young man by the fire. "Hello Tom," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Hello Luv." They walked towards each other and kissed passionately when they met. "The time is drawing closer. Everything is almost ready."  
  
"How much longer until then?" she asked.  
  
"A month or two."  
  
"Oh. Is there anything I can do to help out with it?"  
  
"Your time will come, don't worry." He pulled out a small ring from his pocket and slowly put it on her ring finger. It was a silver band with a snake on in the middle of it with deep green gems for its eyes. "This is something to show your devotion to me and my love for you.  
  
"Its beautiful," she gasped.  
  
"Not as much as you are." They kissed again even more passionately than before. While they were snogging something in Ginny's mind clicked as if she just realized what was going on. ::What the hell am I doing?!:: She broke away from the kiss and began to try and free herself from Tom's grasp.  
  
"What's wrong, Ginny?"  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"A sudden change in feelings, Luv?"  
  
"Yes, and don't call me Luv." She broke away from his grip and ran up to her dormitory. She heard him running after her so she shut the door behind her and locked it.  
  
"Virginia, open the door!" he yelled, his voice becoming more fierce.  
  
"Leave me the hell alone!" she screamed.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Ginny, you have to wake up," Stephanie said. Ginny opened her eyes. Jessica, Meghan, and Stephanie were all standing around her bed looking at her with worried expressions.   
  
"Are you all right?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Yeah. I just had a bad dream."  
  
"Oh okay. As long as your all right get ready for breakfast."  
  
She got up to get her school robes. ::That was one fucked up dream.::  
  
"We'll meet you in the common room," Stephanie said as they walked out of the room. Meghan stopped before she left the room behind the rest of them and commented, "By the way, I love your ring. Its so beautiful."  
  
Ginny looked down at her ring finger in shock after Meghan left. She saw the silver ring with the green eyed serpent and whispered, "Oh my God!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(A/N: Yup this is a bit of a cliffhanger. Yay! I know I used the phrase "Oh my God" a few times in here repeatedly. I'll try for a new phrase in the next chapter, which is in the works. I hope you like this chapter. I love the Astronomy tower!! If you have any questions and comments put 'em in your review and I'll respond to 'em at the beginning of the next chapter. I didn't put any author notes in the body of the story! Yay! I improved a bit. ttyl.) 


	6. Forever in One Moment

Chapter 5: Forever in One Moment  
(A/N: Yay the 5th chapter at last. HURAHH! Sorry if the title sucks as always. I wanted to apologize for all the typos. Yeah, I start typing these chapters at about 2:00 in the morning. So please bear with me. Also keep in mind that Ginny is not crazy. Yes she will ask herself questions but it's not skitso. She just has a side to her that make her question her actions and thoughts, like most people (such as myself at times) have.   
Thanks to the following people for reviewing the last chapter  
~LadyIsabelle  
~Jessica  
~Amy  
  
THANKS!!!!! I love reviews! Keep 'em comin after you read each chapter. ^ ^ Here's chapter 5!)  
************************************************************************  
  
Ginny stared at the ring for what felt like eternity. Once she came to her senses she quickly got dressed and tried to pull the ring off. The only problem was that it was stuck on her finger. ::Come on! Just come off!:: "Shit!" she whispered. She kept pulling but eventually gave up but continued to panic. ::What am I going to do?! Tom's coming back and I can't stop it! I don't even know how he's doing this!::   
  
"Do I really want to stop it?" she asked herself. ::Of course I do.:: She once again felt very unsure of her feelings. ::Maybe I really do want him back.::  
  
"Ginny, come on! We want to get to breakfast some time before next year!" Jessica shouted.  
  
"I'm coming!" Ginny quickly finished getting ready and tried to push all thought of Tom to the back of her mind again. Unfortunately she could not seem to get him out of her mind so she just ignored those thoughts and went with her friends to breakfast.  
  
It was another normal morning at the Gryffindor table. Everyone was just laughing and talking about whatever came to mind. Ginny seemed a bit distracted while she was talking to her friends about the past days and her upcoming music lessons.   
  
Jessica looked down the table to see if they had anymore bacon when she noticed someone was staring at Stephanie. She turned back to her friends and said, "Stephanie I think you may have an admirer." Jessica pointed towards him and Stephanie looked at him. Their eyes met for a moment and he quickly looked away blushing and went back to reading his book.   
  
"Who is that guy? He's really attractive. He looks really familiar. Did we ever talk to him before?"  
  
"That's Orlando Conte. He's a Gryffindor, if you haven't already noticed, and he keeps to himself allot," Meghan said. "I've heard girls talk about him and I've seen them attempt to flirt with him but only one girl so far has ever dated him."  
  
"Does he still have a girlfriend?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Nope. They broke up a ages ago. I heard he broke it off. Something like he wasn't connecting with her much. You've talked to him before, Stephanie."  
  
"I did? When was this?"  
  
"Actually we all did. He stopped by our compartment on the train to school in our first year."  
  
"Oh yeah," Ginny said. "I remember him now. He sat and talked with us for a few hours. He was so nice."  
  
"I remember him now, too. You really think he was checking' me out?" she asked Jessica.  
  
"Defiantly. He looked all starry eyed." Then she sighed and said in a fake dreamy voice, "Ahh! Young love!" Stephanie stuck her tongue out at Jessica but was blushing furiously.  
  
"Now that I think of it, I've heard gossip about him too but not nearly as much as you," Ginny told Meghan. "Where did you hell did you hear all of this stuff about him? It almost sounds like it was published."  
  
"Most of it comes from hearing other girls talk about him. They tend to talk rather loudly. Also some of them drop their notes to each other wide open in the common room. I tend to catch a few words from them before I throw the notes away." Ginny looked over to Orlando's end of the table and saw him gazing dreamily at Stephanie again.  
  
~*~  
  
They left for their usual Thursday classes shortly after breakfast. During nearly all of the passing periods Orlando could be found nearby. Most of it was because he had classes nearby them but he seemed to linger in the hallways. Ginny giggled a bit during one of the passing period before her music class. Orlando and Stephanie seemed a bit like she and Harry did only a short time ago when they would bump into each other in the between classes. Only difference was that Orlando seemed a bit shier than Harry. ::You can tell they both like each other. Orlando just seems to be a bit deeper in love. He probably had a crush on Stephanie for a long time.::   
  
Ginny said goodbye to her friends and headed towards the music wing. She walked over to Oliver's office and knocked on the door. He opened the door and as she walked in she saw only one other person in the room besides Oliver.  
  
"Hello Jackie," Ginny said.  
  
"Hi Ginny. How've you been?"  
  
"I'm all right. Are you going to teach me today?"  
  
"Nope. I'm just going to help you pick out a guitar."  
  
Ginny and Jackie walked over to another chamber in the music wing. As Ginny walked into the room her mouth dropped open in surprise. The giant walls of this extravagant room were completely covered in guitars of all different shapes, sizes, and styles. A few silver star shaped guitars were hanging dotted around the ceiling. An extremely large guitar in the shape of a crescent moon hung in the center and was bright enough (along with the rest of the star guitars) to light the whole room. In the very center of the marble floor a stage that lifted about five feet off the floor stood with amps, a drum set, a few electric guitars, and a few microphones.  
  
"Wow!" Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah I love this room too. Are you a righty or a lefty?"  
  
"A righty."  
  
"Okay. What's your favorite color?"  
  
"I have a few. Midnight blue, dark green, and red."  
  
"Right then," Jackie said scanning along the walls. She spotted a dark blue guitar with a silver stripe the went along its edges near the top of the room and picked up a broom near the left wall and flew up almost to the ceiling to get it. Once she came back down she handed it to Ginny. "How's this one?"  
  
"Great! I love it."  
  
"Good. It'll be stored in here on this rack on the side of the stage with the rest of the chosen guitars. I'll put your name on it so you can tell it apart from the others." Jackie pointed her wand at the back of the guitar and said, "Virginia Weasley." Within seconds Ginny's name appeared in silver script on the back of the guitar.  
  
"How much will it cost?" Ginny asked as her good mood began to fade.  
  
"You don't have to pay yet. You'll only have to pay if you want to keep it when you leave Hogwarts." Ginny smiled and they walked back to Oliver's office with the new guitar.  
  
Her lesson went very well and Ginny quickly took to the guitar. Oliver taught her how to tune her guitar, with the help of a magical tuner, and the first few basic notes. "I have to say," Oliver said smiling, "for a beginner you all ready show a lot of potential for the guitar."  
  
After she left his office she headed down the corridor to lunch and her thoughts drifted off to Harry and where they might choose to go that night. Being so distracted by those thoughts she didn't even realize where her feet were taking her. After being lost in thought for about ten minutes she came to her senses and took in the sight of her currant surroundings; the entrance to Moaning Murtle's bathroom. ::How the hell did I end up here?:: She went on to check to see if Murtle was nearby and walked slowly into the bathroom, being careful to stay away from the running sinks; mainly the broken one with the engraved snake.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Murtle demanded as she glided out of her stall. As she glided towards Ginny she opened her mouth ready to scold her for entering disturbing her when she froze in midair, with her mouth hanging wide open. Ginny walked closer to Murtle to see if Murtle was moving at all but Murtle was completely frozen in space. Her eyes were still fixed on the spot were Ginny was standing , mouth hanging open, and an expression of annoyance were all still there unchanged. After she checked Murtle Ginny noticed that everything was completely silent except for her breathing. ::What happened to the rushing water.:: She glanced at the sinks and saw that the water pouring out of the faucets was completely still. Ginny ran her hand straight through the stream of water but it still wouldn't obey the laws of gravity.   
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Just thought I'd pay you another visit," said a low male voice behind her. Ginny quickly spun around to face him with an expression of terror and shock. "Tom what the hell did you do?"  
  
"I'm happy to see you too luv," he replied smiling.  
  
"What the hell did you do?!" she asked her voice getting louder.  
  
"How do you know I did this?" he asked waving his arm to Murtle and the sinks with a playful smirk on his handsome face.  
  
"Is that a joke?" Ginny asked with a look of intense anger on her flashing across her face.  
  
"Yeah but don't you love this spell? It can make any moment in time freeze." He grinned wickedly.  
  
"How did you perform this spell? You don't even have a wand." ::That's kind of a dumb question because I think I know the answer.::  
  
"I'm already beyond needing a wand to perform magic." Tom still smiled as he walked towards her.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I wanted to see what you thought of my gift." He looked at her ring finger and saw the silver ring. As Tom moved closer to her the snakes eyes began to glow a bright green that Ginny was oblivious of.  
  
"As beautiful as the ring is I still detest it and its relation to you," she spat.  
  
"They why don't you just take it off?"  
  
"I can't. It's stuck, but you probably already know that." She glared at him as he grinned back at her continuing to move towards her.  
  
`"Just undo the spell so I can go to lunch," she demanded.  
  
"And why should I do that, Virginia?" he asked mocking her as he inched closer. She still glared at him as he closed in. They were less than four inches apart and as Tom continued to smirk at her she suddenly kissed him. This barely took Tom by surprise and he quickly kissed her back. Once the kiss finally ended they broke apart slowly and Tom leaned in and whispered in to her ear, "I knew you Loved me too." Ginny closed her eyes in a grimace and yelled, "NO I DON'T!"  
  
"What are you screaming about?" Murtle asked in an annoyed voice as Ginny reopened her eyes. Everything had gone back to motion and Tom was gone.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny said to Murtle as she left the bathroom feeling very confused.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny went on with the rest of her school day. She tried to push all thoughts of Tom out of her mind once again but she couldn't stop thinking about their kiss. She would join in on conversations at meals but Harry seemed to notice her distance.  
  
"Ginny, is something wrong?" Harry asked after dinner that night in the common room.  
  
"I'm all right. Nothing's wrong."  
  
"If you're sure." He looked at her questioningly. "Would you like to go somewhere tonight?" he asked.  
  
"No, not tonight. I'm not feeling to well."  
  
"Okay then," Harry said looking a bit disappointed but concerned. "I hope you feel better tomorrow. G'night." They kissed softly.  
  
"Good night Harry," Ginny said smiling a bit before she turned to head up the stares to her dormitory. When she got up to her room she quickly got into her pajamas and then into bed. She laid their for hours with the curtains drawn around her bed. Her friends would check on her, but when they did she pretended to sleep to void questions on her early bedtime. ::WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! Why did I kiss him?::  
  
::Perhaps you really do love him.:: a sly voice in her head said.  
  
::NO! I love Harry! I truly do, but... for some reason I'm attracted to Tom. He is very handsome, I'll admit that, but after what happened with the chamber I thought I hated him completely. Maybe part of me is attracted to him but I still don't understand how my destiny is linked to him.::  
  
As she continued her musings on the subject of Tom she drifted off to a fretful dream. It wasn't induced by anything but her own uneasy thoughts. She was in the Chamber of Secrets. Tom stood on one side of her and Harry on the other. Both were calling to he but she didn't move towards either. They continued calling to her but she just got overwhelmed by it and she just collapsed on the ground. She quickly woke up in a cold sweat in her dormitory.  
  
~*~  
  
Breakfast was a bit more lively than usual mainly because it was a Friday and that night was going to be a full moon. ::Apparently the full moon effect more creature than just werewolves.:: Fred and George were in a huddle with other 7th year boys and a few girls. Harry, Ron, Daren, and Brian sneaked into the huddle as well.  
  
"They're going to try to egg the Slytherins," Brian told them smiling.  
  
"With what? Scrambled eggs?" Ginny asked. Brian grinned and nodded and Jessica started laughing. Between laughs she said, "They're going to scramble egg the Slytherins."  
  
"And devil egg them," Daren added joining the rest of them.  
  
"How are you guys going to pull this off?" Meghan asked, also laughing.  
  
"I think each of us is going to levitate a plate or a few eggs over to their table and once the eggs are directly over their heads we are going to let them drop and watch the fun begin," Brian explained.  
  
"Fred and George went to tell the other tables about it so they won't rat us out or draw attention to the eggs," Harry added as he sat back down next to Ginny.  
  
"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Jessica said. "Can I help too?"  
  
"Sure," Brain said smiling at her. "The more eggs the better. George'll signal us when its time."  
  
"Oh my God! Stephanie, do you believe this?" Meghan asked.  
  
"Huh?" Stephanie mumbled. She was looking at the other end of the table.   
  
"Stephanie?" Ginny asked. She looked over at what was holding her attention and giggled. It was none other than Mr. Conte. She tapped Meghan's shoulder and pointed towards Orlando and then back at Stephanie then they both laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Stephanie asked as she turned back to her friend.  
  
"You and Orlando. You obviously like each other. One of you just has to make the first move," Meghan answered.  
  
Before Stephanie could respond to that dozens of eggs lifted off the table one by one and began floating towards the Slytherins. ::Good thing the eggs are floating so high off the ground. Otherwise the professors would have noticed.:: Once the eggs had reached their destination every single Gryffindor was watching them with bated breathes waiting for them to fall. Then Fred made the second signal and the eggs dropped onto the Slytherins' heads. The whole hall, except for the Slytherins and the professors, had burst into laughter.   
  
"Wow. They really look pissed off," Ginny commented.  
  
"Better than being pissed on," Jessica said laughing.  
  
"Yeah. Why are the shooting all of the death glares at us?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Probably because we're laughing the hardest," Meghan said between laughs.  
  
Then Draco, looking rather murderous, stood up, picked up a handful of pudding, and threw it at the Gryffindors. It hit Ron in the back of his head, and the whole hall went silent as Draco laughed at what he had done. Ron flushed and glared at Draco but before he could retaliate; Fred and George threw a mix of bacon and porridge and it hit Draco and Pansy Parkinson who happened to be standing next to him. Seeing this a rather hyper third year Hufflepuff stood up on his chair and yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!" Then the hall became engulfed in chaos. Everyone was out of their seats and was throwing food at whoever was in range. The Gryffindors were mainly aiming for the Slytherins but would also hit anyone else they could for the fun of it.  
  
Dumbledore, who found this all to be extremely hilarious and a good distraction from all of the havoc Voldemort was reeking upon the world, decided to stop the fight before anyone got the idea to start throwing forks and knives too. He lifted his wand, pointed it in the air, and set off a loud BANG! Everyone had quieted down and was paying attention to Dumbledore. He smiled at the sudden attention and waved his wand and the food cleared off of the walls and floor. "Thank you all for the interesting display. I will not deduct any house points but I suggest you all go wash up before your classes."  
  
With that everyone began clearing their places at the tables and tried to wipe egg and porridge off their robes. Most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were so covered in debris that they had to go change into new robes. Ginny left the hall with Harry and their friends in laughter.   
  
"We could have gotten in serious trouble you know," Hermione said. "I was almost ready to take points from our house when I saw the levitating eggs." She began to clean off her prefects badge.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione," Ron said. "You have to admit that was funny." She glared at Ron but she smiled none-the-less. "And besides, I saw you slinging eggs at some of the other students. I admit too, that your aim was perfect when you hit Pansy in the face with eggs and bacon." Hermione blushed a bit and everyone started laughing as they walked towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~*~  
  
They went on with their usual Friday classes. During Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Delacour was teaching them about werewolves as a tribute to the first full moon of the school year.  
  
"Tonight I have scheduled a special presentation for all fourth year students and up. Professor Lupin has agreed to let us see how the transformation of a werewolf looks. I hope you all remember him from your, second year was it?" The class nodded and she continued. "It will be at about 6:00pm tonight, please be on time. It is only optional but I would like you to all attend." The class was dismissed and they all left to go to their dormitories or wherever else for the rest of their time before the presentation.  
  
~*~  
  
That night everyone made their way to the large room at the end of the music wing. ::So this is the famous home of Fluffy when he guarded the trap door.:: The trap door was still in the room but it all looked a lot cleaner than it had about five years ago. The only odd thing about it was that everything in the room besides a few cushions had been moved the side of the room with the door. Remus Lupin was at the nearly empty side of the chamber and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went to go greet him.   
  
"Hello," he said as they approached him. He looked a bit under the weather but was smiling any ways.  
  
"Hello Professor Lupin," Hermione said.   
  
"Technically its not Professor any more, it's mister, but just call me Remus from now on."  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I've been better but it's not so bad this time."  
  
"How's Sirius?" Harry asked in a low voice so only they could hear. Remus looked at Ginny and then back to Harry and whispered, "She knows about him?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry, she promised not to tell anyone."  
  
"All right then. He's fine. He's been traveling a lot, keeping up to speed with what the Death Eaters are doing."  
  
Before any more questions could be asked, Professor Delacour walked into the room followed by Professor Dumbledore. He smiled when he noticed that every student who was in or above fourth year had shown up.  
  
"The moon will be rising soon. Everyone please come over to this side of the room."  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione said goodbye to Lupin and walked over to the opposite side of the room. After everyone but Lupin was out of the empty side of the room Dumbledore walked to the center of it, took out his wand and said, "Portus Defendus." A gleaming translucent gold wall appeared flashing for a few moments before it all turned completely transparent except for the gold rim around its edge.  
  
"The moon should be rising any moment now." Just after Dumbledore spoke the silver rays of the full moon cascaded through the half opened, and barred, window to Lupin's left. Once the ray of light hit his skin he went rigid and began to violently shake. Stephanie, who was standing next to Orlando ironically, had grabbed onto his arm with a hint of terror on her face. Orlando did not seem to mind this and he put his arm around her to comfort her. At the same time Ginny was squeezing Harry's arm as he tried to calm he down a bit as they watched Lupin change.  
  
"Will he be all right?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He'll be fine Ginny. Don't worry."  
  
After about only over one minute the transformation had finished and a werewolf was now on the opposite side of the barrier from everyone else, where Lupin had just stood a moment ago. He wasn't at hall angry or snarling at the people watching him and he simply curled up on one of the cushions and lazily stared back at them.  
  
"Let's give him some privacy. Besides you should all get ready for dinner," Dumbledore said and everyone began exiting the room.  
  
~*~  
  
During dinner no one was paying attention to what they were eating because they were all (except for the students below fourth year) talking about Lupin's transformation.  
  
"That was creepy," Meghan said.  
  
"Everyone was shaking like a dogs shittin' razors," Jessica added making everyone nearby laugh.  
  
"I was freaking out. It looked so painful," Stephanie said cringing.  
  
"You did look freaked," Ginny commented. "However I don't think Orlando minded you grabbing onto him or having to comfort you." Ginny laughed as Stephanie turned bright red. Stephanie turned her head to look at Orlando and their eyes met. They smiled at each other and she turned back to start eating her food.   
  
After about the first ten minutes of dinner drastic changes began happening to the students. At every table students and professors' skin began changing different colors and their hair did as well. A few screamed but others just laughed at each other, mainly Fred, George, and Lee.   
  
"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" a fire engine red Professor McGonagall screamed.  
  
"How do you know it was us?" asked a orange Fred and a Turquoise George.  
  
After the got yelled at by Professor McGonagall for "harassing the students and staff" an announcement of apology was made by the twins to the students as well as an explanation of what they had done and informing everyone that it would wear off in an hour or two. Apparently they had quickly snuck into the kitchens and enchanted the food to change everyone's skin colors and the Pumpkin juice was enchanted to change their hair color. ::Actually they should be praised for the ingenious and logic for devising such a plan.:: Ginny and her friends all finished their dinners and left the hall. Before walking out the door they got a good look at a puce Draco with vomit red hair and left the Hall laughing at him and the hilarity of each others'' appearances. 


	7. The Dangers of Quidditch

Chapter 6: The Dangers of Quidditch  
  
(A/N: yay! I'm finally done with the sixth chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I had a bio project to work on for the past few weeks and extra homework on top of that.   
Thanks to the following people for reviewing chapter 5.  
~Ladyisibelle  
~Spike - Thanks for the compliment. The swearing may seem a bit out of character but if Harry Potter wasn't a kids book, by the time they reach their fifth year their would probably be some swearing. I guess its how you look at it.  
~Amy  
  
Don't forget to review after this chapter, 'cause I love reviews. They make me feel all warm and squishy inside. lol. Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They weekend had finally arrived and Ginny used it to her full advantage to sleep in after a late night of talking (and snogging) with Harry in the Astronomy Tower. Ginny woke at 12:55pm on Saturday and slowly made her way to meet her friends for lunch in the Great Hall. ::Finally! I got ten hours of sleep.:: She thought about Tom a little bit during breakfast but Ginny came up with a plan to stop thinking about him. ::As long as I'm busy with something I won't think about him as much. I just have to keep busy.:: Ginny was going to live up to this idea too. Yes, she did plan to relax, but she had to keep her mind on something. For Saturday's distraction, Ginny and her friends were going to practice Quidditch for Sunday's tryouts.  
  
"Ginny, your going to make the team any ways," Jessica pointed out during their practice inside the Quidditch pitch. They were practicing with a few other Gryffindors who were going to try out. "You're dating the team captain."  
  
Ginny frowned. "Harry said that he was going to judge fairly. It makes no difference that I'm dating him."  
  
"Well you're going to make it any ways," Stephanie said.  
  
"Yeah," added Meghan. "You're a kickass chaser."  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Ginny and her friends woke up bright and early for a very early breakfast so they would have time to practice before Quidditch try outs. At the Quidditch pitch, later that morning everyone gathered around Harry, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, and Kate as they entered the pitch for instructions.   
  
"Thanks for showing up," Harry started. "Everyone who is trying out for keeper and chaser needs to follow Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. For beater, follow Fred and George, and for you potential seekers just stay here with me."  
  
Everyone then split up for their parts. Fred and George were releasing the bludgers for the kids trying out to keep away from themselves and hit to each other. After deciding that the snitch might get lost during practice, Harry was using Ping-Pong balls to through so the kids trying out could practice catching. After about an hour and a half everyone gathered in the center of the pitch.  
  
"First, I'd just like to say that you all did a great job today," Harry said to them smiling. "The rest of the team and I will vote on it and we will post the results on Wednesday after classes."  
  
~*~  
  
The week continued to drag on and on before Wednesday finally arrived. After all of their classes for the day were over, many Gryffindors anxiously sat in the common room doing homework or goofing off while they waited for the results of the Quidditch tryouts to be posted. As Harry, Alicia, Fred, Angelina, George, and Katie walked into the common room everyone fell silent. Harry walked to the bulletin board located right of the fire place and began to tack up the parchment in his hand. As soon as he took a single step back from the board, a stampede of students ran to look for their names. Ginny, who was used to chaos thanks to her brothers, pushed and shoved her way to the front of the group. She read the list and smiled.  
  
Gryffindor Quidditch Team  
  
Keeper: Ron Weasley  
  
Reserve Team  
Seeker: Daren Vizen  
Beaters: Jessica Pundik  
Elizabeth Rollend  
Chasers: Stephanie Drean  
Meghan Johnson  
Ginny Weasley  
Keeper: Brian Chilton  
  
"Sweetus Maximus!" Jessica cocked her wrist and shouted in joy. Her other friends read the list and all joined in.  
  
"Holy Shit! We all made it!" Daren shouted in surprise.  
  
"No shit we did!" Stephanie said. "We all rocked on Sunday."  
  
"When's the first practice?" Meghan asked.  
  
"This Saturday," Brian said.  
  
"All right. I'm going to congratulate Liz," Jessica said.  
  
"See ya later. Tell her I said hi," Ginny told her. "I have to finish my homework."  
  
::Damn Snape and his freakin potions!::  
  
~*~  
  
That Saturday the Quidditch practice went by rather easily. Luckily everyone on the reserve team completely understood and loved the game, which helped to avoid aggravation. They split up into groups depending on their position to help each other learn some new plays. Oliver Wood came to help Ron and Brian learn some old plays and a few new ones he picked up since he left Hogwarts. After two hours of going over plays they split up into teams to play a mock Quidditch game. Once that was over they called it a day after a brief pep talk from Harry after Oliver talked him into it.  
  
"We're off to a good start. We just need to keep up regular practices of about twice a week on every Wednesday and Saturday. Our first game is in the second wee of October on a Friday against the Slytherins. See you at the next practice."  
  
As they departed from the pitch, Harry called out to Ginny, "Wait up!"  
  
"Okay." She turned to her friends and said, "I'll catch up to you guys later."  
  
"See ya later Ginny," Liz called as they walked to the castle.  
  
"You did great today," Harry said once he caught up to Ginny.  
  
"Thanks. You're still doing wonderfully, as usual. How's the Wronski Feint going?"  
  
"Pretty good. I've only hit the ground once or twice." Ginny laughed and her added, "That's why we had cushions where Brian and I were practicing." He shrugged. They continued toward the castle and Harry asked, "Where would you like to go tonight?"  
  
"Not sure yet. I'll let you know when I meet you in the common room tonight."   
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: fluff waning. :)  
  
That night Ginny walked over to Harry in the common room at midnight as he sat on the couch looking at the Marauder's Map, laughing softly.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked sitting next to him and gave him a kiss that he also returned.  
  
"This," he said pointing to the room on the map labeled "Astronomy Tower." As Ginny looked at the room on the map her eyes widened and she laughed. Two figures were in the Astronomy Tower and they looked rather busy. Ginny covered her eyes as Harry laughed.   
  
"I didn't think Ron and Hermione decided it was time to do that yet," Ginny said.  
  
"They're only snogging," Harry said once he stopped laughing. "Its about time too. I wonder if their constant arguments are over with?"  
  
"I suppose you're right," Ginny said uncovering her eyes, looking at Harry. "But its my brother," Ginny said cringing. "I finally got used to the idea of Fred and George dating girls." She cringed again and Harry laughed at the funny look on her face.  
  
"I understand. Where would you like to go then? Apparently we can rule out the Astronomy Tower, and the Owlery. Another red head and his date are occupying that room. I don't really feel like going to the Dungeons either. Urgh!" Harry said turning his head away from the map. "I definitely don't want to go their now." Ginny looked at the dungeons and saw another pair of busy figures labeled "Draco Malfoy" and "Pansy Parkinson".  
  
"As gross as that would be to walk in on, it doesn't surprise me. I guess the bouncing ferret and the whiny brat fit together."  
  
Harry gave her a fake look of shock and said, "As idiotic as they are I never thought I would hear sweet little Miss Weasley say such things about anyone." He gave her a roughish smile and she playfully hit his arm in return.  
  
"Hey. They deserve to be called name even worse than that. They both vile and are prejudice against muggle born and the..." She blushed a bit and added, "the poor."  
  
"I couldn't agree more. Only don't forget, Malfoy is pretty much destined to be a death eater. So..." he said changing the topic. "Where to tonight?"  
  
"Well, the only place that looks to be vacant is the prefect's bathroom, but we don't know the password."  
  
Harry grinned. "I know the password. I heard a prefect use it when I was walking by there earlier this week."  
  
"Good thing I bought my swimsuit with me this year. However, when the idea made no sense to me when I did it." She shrugged.  
  
After getting what they needed, they exited through the portrait hole under the invisibility cloak, hand in hand. It only took them a few moments to reach the bathroom, and Harry gave the password, "Tinny bubbles."  
  
As they walked in Ginny let out a low whistle and then in a hush voice, "Wow."  
  
"Yeah. That's what I thought when I first saw this place last year." The bathroom looked just like Harry had remembered it only at a much grander scale from seeing it with his eyes again. The ceiling was very high and looked like a night sky with thousands of stars twinkling down giving a pale light. As Ginny looked around Harry lit a few candles along the walls. They both went to change in the large stalls and when they stepped out Harry looked at Ginny his mouth dropped open and his heart nearly stopped. Hers almost did the same when she saw him in his dark green (almost black) swim trunks ::or are they his boxers?::. Once she noticed his stare and blushed. Her swimsuit was dark blue tankini with a matching bikini bottom. Harry snapped out of the trance she put him in quickly and she giggled as they walked over to the edge of the pool.   
  
"Would you like to try the different faucets?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Ginny leaned over and turned on the faucet nearest to her. Water with multicolored bubbles poured into the pool and a few began to float around the room. She turned it off and went on to try the other faucets until the pool was completely filled. She walked back to Harry. "Would you like to jump in?" she asked.  
  
He grinned mischievously and answered, "Nope. I have a better idea." He picked her up and she screamed in surprise and grinned at him. Then he threw her into the pool.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted as she surfaced grinning. He laughed and she smiled sweetly as she added, "Are you going to at least help me out?"  
  
"I suppose," he said giving her a questioned look but still laughed as he leaned over, with his arm outstretched. Ginny grinned mischievously, jumped up, and pulled him in before he could back away.   
  
"I guess I deserved that," Harry said as he surfaced and brushed the water out of his eyes. She nodded, laughing, and Harry began to splash her. She splashed him back and they both began laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
Finally, the first Quidditch game of the school year had arrived. At breakfast the Gryffindor team all felt very confident but had little appetites. After breakfast Ginny walked with Harry to the Quidditch pitch. Once they got to the locker rooms she went to go find some seats for her and her friends. Only a few moments after that and the field began to fill up. Finally it was time for the game to begin.   
  
"Hello everyone, and welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season!" Lee Jordan Announced. "Today its the Gryffindor lions verses the Slytherin serpents!"  
  
"I suppose their using the house mascots more this year," Hermione commented.  
  
The teams marched out onto the field and stood on opposite sides of the referee, Oliver Wood.  
  
"Lets keep this game clean," he said to both teams, but focused on the Slytherins. He picked up the Quaffle and waited for both teams to get into the air before he blew his whistle and threw it into the air.  
  
"And their off!" Lee's magnified voice shouted over the cheers and jeers from the crowd. "Gryffindor's in position. Bell's got the quaffle, pass to Johnson, who passes to Spinet and then back to Bell. Their speeding towards the Slytherin's new keeper, Zanbini. She swerves to avoid a bludger. Come on Katie!" The crowd cheered Katie on as Lee continued. "She scores!!!! Ten to zero, Gryffindor!"   
  
The cheers from Gryffindor alone were defining, but combined with those of both the Ravenclaws' and Hufflepuffs' made the sound coming from the Quidditch pitch rival that of an explosion. The boos and jeers could hardly be heard at all. As the game continued the crowd's noise level was brought down to a level where Ginny could finally hear herself think. Though, she didn't really mind the noise, considering she was cheering along with the rest of the crowd. ::For the first game of the season, everyone seems more excited than usual.::  
  
The Slytherins played like they always did for this game, dirty. "Gryffindor in position, Spinet's got the quaffle and... WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?!" Lee yelled. One of the Slytherin beaters some how grabbed hold of one of the bludgers and threw slammed it into Alicia. The force of his shove and the force of the bludger had enough force to knock her off her broom and into the stands. Oliver blew his whistle and used his wand to stop Alicia before she hit the students and slowly lowered her to the ground. After sitting on the ground dazed for a few moments she got back on her broom and got back in the game. Angelina took the penalty shot for her and made it.   
  
Everyone but the Slytherins cheered as Lee shouted, "seventy to thirty, Gryffindor! Take that, you slimy, big headed, mother..."  
  
"Mr. Jordan!" Professor McGonagall screamed at him, with a completely contradictory smile on her face for the Gryffindor lead.   
  
A little bit later in the game Ginny noticed something rather odd in the distance. "Hermione, can I borrow your Omnioculars for a minute?"  
  
"Sure," she answered without noticing the strange tone in Ginny's voice. She snatched the Omnioculars and looked off in the far distance to a far edge of the Forbidden Forest.   
  
"Oh my God," she gasped softly. In the distance she saw a large shadowy figures accompanied by smaller ones in long black cloaks. They had the appearance of a dark shadow slowly approaching the Quidditch pitch. She zoomed in with the Omnioculars and the sight that met her eyes was more frightening than anything she had ever seen before. The outer rim of the dark mass consisted of many people in black cloaks with their hoods up. ::Death Eaters.:: Among them and scattered around the inner part of the mass were tall hooded creatures with bonny, gnarled rotten hands and no trace of an actual face in the dark depths of their hoods. Ginny remembered these creatures from her second year when the Dementors had entered her compartment of the Hogwart's Express. She spotted three dangerous and angry looking dragons, several over larged spiders, and a few other large and small monsters that all scuttled, lurked, or stalked towards the Quidditch Pitch. Ginny thrust the Omnioculars back into Hermione's hands and said, "I have to go see Dumbledore. Look to the forest and you'll know why." And with that she ran from her seat. She heard Hermione gasp before she got out of hearing range form her but continued towards the professor's seats.   
  
As she ran, a green light caught her eye. She looked at what was causing and gasped. Her silver serpent ring was glowing an intense green. While she gaped at it, she began to hear a voice calling to her. "Virginia. Virginia. Virginia!" Knowing who it was, she clamped her hands over her ears and continued to run to the professors.  
  
"Why won't you come to me?" asked the voice.  
  
"I'm not listening Tom!" she yelled as she continued on her way. Tom continued to call to her until she finally reached the professors' seats. She uncovered her ears and waited a moment. Once she was sure that she could not hear Tom anymore, she ran up the stairs.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!"   
  
"Yes, Ms Weasley?" he asked with a concerned look.  
  
"There's an emergency! We're under attack!" He gave her a puzzled look, so she pointed towards the farthest forest edge. His eyes widened yet he maintained his composure as he reached for his wand to magnify his voice. Professor McGonagall quickly silenced Lee and Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"Everyone please quite down and listen. This match is to be put on hold for the time being. Everyone please make their way to the castle in an orderly fashion. Move quickly and do not look back. Now!"   
  
He quieted his voice and said, "Minerva please inform the Aurors. We need them all ready to defend the school. Charlie, take Virginia and lead the students to the shelter." He turned to the other teachers. "Help Mr. Weasley get all of the students into the shelter. Heads of houses, you'll check off all of the students. Charlie, cover for Minerva. Make sure no one is left behind!"  
  
Every professor quickly departed and headed to the castle. While the rest of them went on foot with Ginny and Charlie to get the students to safety, Dumbledore and McGonagall used portkeys to go warn the Aurors and ready the school's protection shields. The mad dash to the castle went pretty well, until the got to the entrance of the school. As Charlie opened the doors, the shrieks of a few first years met everyone's ears. Chaos broke loose as the dark shadow of the Death-eaters and their "friends" was seen by every student. As everyone was screaming frantically, Charlie took out his wand and fired into the air with a loud BANG!  
  
"Everyone, please calm down. You'll be safe as long as you follow me and DON'T PANIC!"  
  
They all ran into the school and began making their way to the room at the end of the music wing. As Charlie and Professor Sinestra began to open the door to the room, they froze in place, as did everyone else. "Oh no!" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Why didn't you come to me when I called you, Virginia?" Tom asked, as he appeared right behind her. She jumped as his hand gently grabbed her shoulder, and spun around to face him.   
  
"I'm trying to avoid you, if you haven't noticed," she spat.  
  
"Tut, tut, Virginia. When will you learn? You can't avoid me because you can't avoid you're destiny."  
  
"You are NOT my destiny!"  
  
"I know that. I'm only part of it. We belong together." He reached out, took her hand, and she did not back away but gripped his in turn. They began walking away from the frozen scene, with Ginny trembling. As they walked their surroundings suddenly changed, and in the blink of an eye they were in a high tower of the school walking towards a window that faced the Quidditch pitch and Forbidden Forest. ::Dark magic I suppose.::  
  
"No," he answered her thoughts. "Its just a simple spell I picked up."  
  
"You can read my thoughts?" Ginny had a wave of nausea. "Will anything of mine ever be private? How can you invade my personal space like that?"  
  
"Yes, I can read your thoughts, but only when I'm near you." He smiled at her devilishly and added, "Its all from that mental connection that started when we first met."  
  
They walked to the window and looked out. The sight that met Ginny's eyes made her fear and nausea increase. "Its begun," Tom said. "Actually it started over the summer but this," he smiled, "this is a major sign. A bit of a warning but if it becomes a victory that would be even better."  
  
"What has begun?" She already knew the answer though she did not want to believe it.  
  
"The uprising of Voldemort's, my, reign over this world. Or as some call it," he smirked, "the second Darkness." He waived his arm over the frozen scene, grinning. Ginny, on the other hand, was not smiling. She was terrified. From their location she could see Dumbledore and ten Aurors in a front "line" be several large windows. More Aurors were behind them, accompanied by a few professors. Coming towards them were twenty death-eaters, four Dementors, three dragons, three Acromantulas, and five other terrifying beasts.   
  
Ginny turned away from the window, Tom grasped her hand, and they began walking again. Their scenery changed again and they were suddenly walking in Moaning Murtle's bathroom.  
  
"NO!" Ginny yelled, trembling even worse than before as Tom let go of her hand and strolled casually towards the broken sink. "I am NOT going down to the Chamber again!" Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at Tom, trying to hide her hardest to mask her fear. Tom whispered in Parseltongue, "Open up." ::How the hell did I understand that!:: Her turned to Ginny and smirked, showing that he sensed her fear.  
  
"I suppose you don't have to go with me, Virginia. Of course, then I won't undo my time freezing spell. You wouldn't be able to stop anything either way." Ginny kept her arms folded but looked down sadly. ::Either way I seemed to be doomed.::  
  
"Just accept your fate already. I swear you won't be harmed. You probably will feel better once you accept it."  
  
Ginny slowly uncrossed her arms, lifted her head up, and slowly walked towards Tom. The sink began to sink slowly into the floor as he reached out and grabbed her hand. Before she could turn away he pulled he in front of him and wrapped both of his arms around her waist. She looked back at him with a questioning look.  
  
"Just in case you change your mind," he said answering her expression. He began to walk forward, towards the tunnel; forcing her to walked towards it as well. Looking over the edge of the tunnel made Ginny tremble as memories of her first year flooded back to her.  
  
"Ready?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded slightly and they jumped into the tunnel. Along the way Ginny's mind was a whirl of thoughts that she could hardly comprehend except for those involving Tom. She could feel the heat between them as they slid down the long slide. For a moment she felt lips brush across her cheek but didn't know if it was real or just her imagination.  
  
After ten minutes of twisting and turning along the lengthy pipes, they finally landed in a small part of the chamber. Ginny's legs went limp as Tom landed with ease on his feet, pulling her back onto hers.   
  
"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Tom grinned at Ginny as she turned her head around to glare at him.  
  
"What are we doing down here?" she demanded.  
  
"You'll see." They began to walk to the main chamber when Ginny noticed that his arms were still wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Tom, why are you still holding my waist?"  
  
"Two reasons." He removed one arm but held her tightly to his side with the other. "One is in case you try to escape."  
  
"What's the other?"  
  
"Maybe its the fact that I just like holding you to me." He smiled playfully at her and a smile started forming on her lips. Once she realized that she was smiling as well she quickly changed her it into a scowl as they walked closer to the entrance of the main chamber. ::Why was I smiling? There is no way for any part of this to bring me any happiness.::   
  
When they reached the covered entrance Tom asked, "Would you like to open it?"  
  
"I can't. I'm not a Parselmouth."  
  
"Yes, you are. You know it but you don't want to admit it." He smirked. "You are trying as hard as you can to deney any connection to me."  
  
Rolling her eyes she answered, "Fine. I'll try." She looked into the eyes of one of the snakes on the door and said, "Open." She covered her mouth and gasped when a faint hiss came out instead of human speech. It slowly swung open and they walked through, Tom supporting Ginny's weight again as her legs went weak again. They walked to the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin. Laying in a coil nearby was the dead Basilisk rotting away from when it was killed four years ago. In front of the statue, next to the Basilisk, was a cauldron that began bubbling after Tom waved his free arm over it. After hearing the door close behind them with a soft thud, Tom gently lowered Ginny to the floor next to the simmering cauldron. He sat down next to her and pulled out his little black diary out of his pocket. Startled, Ginny jumped and stuttered, "Where?... How?..."  
  
"I needed to borrow this."  
  
"How did you know where it was?" Tom pulled out a scroll and wrote a few sentences in the book that quickly faded away.  
  
"I saw you do it," he finally answered. He stood up and dropped the diary into the boiling cauldron, causing the potion to turn into a dark red color and he said, "Memoria iam facie versus." As Tom spoke the Latin words a few times Ginny was wondering what it meant. Tom pulled a silver blade out of his cloak. He ran his blade over the palm of his hand and said, "cum sanguis memoriae et..." The blood dripped into the cauldron and he turned to Ginny with his hand out to her. She took it and wearily stood up.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Not much." He held the blade and brought it to her hand. Cold silver pressed against her hand and drew blood as he ran it across her hand. "Just a bit of blood is all I need." She winced at the pain in her hand and Tom held it over the cauldron and let five drops of her blood drip into the potion and he continued his spell, "sangius amatorae, facie memoria cara!" With those words the potion bubbled furiously and then suddenly stopped and he ended the spell with, "Lige memoria et amator iam et semper!" It bubbled again and turned a dark blood red. Tom picked up a goblet that was next to the cauldron and dipped it into the brew. He pulled it out and drank the goblet full in one gulp. Doubling over, he yelled in pain that even Ginny could feel. She too doubled over from a terrible pain. As Tom yelled, Ginny passed out.   
  
A few moments later Tom got back up. His pain was completely gone. He looked over at Ginny, who was still passed out, and smiled. He picked up the goblet again, filled it with the potion, and walked over to Ginny. He gently lifted her into a sitting position, causing her to moan softy in her sleep. He brought the potion to her lips and poured it into he mouth. As she unconsciously swallowed her mouthful, Tom put the goblet down, and when she was done he gently held her in his arms and repeated his spell.  
  
"Make the memory now real, with it's blood and the blood of its lover, make it flesh! Bind the memory and lover now and always."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(A/N: That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on Chapter 7, but I don't know when it will be up. The Latin spell in here is all my own. I take Latin in school and even though I hate the class the language is cool and I had fun making up the spell. The grammar of it isn't completely right but the vocal is basically. TTYL) 


	8. The First Battle

Chapter 7: The First Battle  
  
(A/N: Huzzah! The seventh chapter! definitely not the last. The next chapter will skip over a lot of time and will defiantly cover over the end of October and November. Not sure on this yet, so don't think about it much, that's my job. I just want to say that I love Tom Riddle!!!!! That's part of the reason why I liked the second movie so much, that and it was better. Now I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed.  
  
~Mezo: thanks! You're story is also very good. keep it up and please review the next chapter on mine. I'll try for more detail. Thanks for the tip on details. I'm trying to include more and its helping me do so with my original work.  
~Amy: yay! keep reading mine! (don't 4 get to get Liz to read it to. :)  
~Leh: I forgot to add your name for chapter 6. THANKS!!!!! I'll post a bit of alanna's story soon. Dunno when though. I'll try soon!  
~Ladyisibell: thanks!!!! post more for your stories soon!!! I can't wait to read 'em.  
  
Now on with Chapter 7. ENJOY!)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ginny stood in the chamber again. Fires blazed in front of her and in back of her. To her right Harry stood near the wall calling to her, and on her left Tom did the same. As she turned to Harry, Tom screamed her name. When she turned to Tom, Harry would scream for her too. Ginny was scared and sweat and tears fell from her cheeks. Ginny Finally turned to Tom and began to walk toward him before she heard Harry yell out her name and everything went black.  
  
*~*  
  
Ginny finally stirred and began to open her eyes, as she let out a soft groan. A sweet taste lingered in her mouth as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. Once she noticed she was really in the chamber again, she screamed.  
  
"Sh," Tom said, stroking her hair out of her face as her head laid on his lap. "No need to scream."  
  
"What the bloody hell just happened?" Sitting up quickly caused her head to feel like it was spinning, so she put her hand to her head and closed her eyes for a bit.  
  
"You just helped me with a potion and I'm back now. For good."  
  
Instead of panicking, like she normally thought she would have, she put her head back down on Tom's lap. Dizziness began to leave her as she enjoyed simply lying there on Tom's lap. Minutes passed before she sat up, remembering the Death Eaters' current attack on Hogwarts  
  
"I need to go!" she said sitting up. "The school's under attack and everyone's probably wondering where I am!"   
  
"Calm down," Tom coaxed. "Time is still frozen. Its still noon in actual time."  
  
"I have to go! My friends are in danger! I need to see that they're okay!"  
  
"I still don't see what your worry is."  
  
"They're my friends and they're in danger!" she screamed as she stood up and began backing towards the entrance to the chamber.  
  
"So?" Tom shrugged looking very nonchalant. Ginny had an appalled look on her face as he asked that. "Ginny, you belong with me. You shouldn't care what results form this battle."  
  
"Let me get back to my friends!" She ran to the exit and Tom followed shaking his head. "Fine," he said.  
  
When they arrived at the tunnel Tom grabbed her waist and they quickly flew upwards to Moaning Murtle's bathroom. Once they landed he let go of Ginny's waist.  
  
"Goodbye for now, luv. Hope you can catch up to your friends." He snapped his fingers and everything leaped into motion. Right after Tom vanished from sight Ginny only paused a moment before she darted from the bathroom pasted a very confused moaning Murtle and the running sinks at water splashed around her, and she headed towards the music wing.   
  
As she neared the front of the school, on her way to the shelter, cries of spells met her ears form the battle that had just begun. Without even glancing back as she ran by, she knew that several aurors and professors were standing by the windows and in front of the school fending off the beasts. Her mind began to be swarmed with horrible thoughts of what could happen. Not paying attention to what was in front of her, she slammed into someone with a very loud THUD! She sprawled out onto the floor with the mystery person next to her.  
  
"Ginny? Are you all right?"  
  
"Harry?" She sat up and looked at him with confusion mixed with worry. He sat up too and had a worried expression on his face as well as he looked at her.   
  
"Where were you?" he asked standing up. He helped her to her feet as she answered him.  
  
"I got lost. My mind was wandering and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Harry nodded and took her hand.   
  
"Come on. Lets get back to the shelter." He looked into her eyes and smiled warmly. "I'm just glad you're okay." She smiled back at him and they kissed quickly before running back to join the other students. As they ran past empty classrooms, they spotted four figures running towards them.  
  
"Ginny?!" Jessica called sprinting down the hallway with a few other friends. Both groups ran up to each other and Harry and Ginny found Jessica accompanied by Brian, Stephanie, and ( a bit unexpectedly) Orlando. "Where were you?"  
  
"I got a bit lost." She gave Jessica and the others an odd look. "Why aren't you in the shelter?"  
  
"We came looking for you," Stephanie said.  
  
"Where are Meghan and Daren?" Harry asked.  
  
"They stayed behind to cover for us.  
  
"We better get back before they notice we're gone," Orlando said and they all began to walk back tot he shelter.  
  
"Shit!" Brian yelled. "It's locked! What the hell are we going to do now?"  
  
"Buggar this!" Orlando yelled. "Why are we running?"  
  
"To stay safe?" Jessica answered questioningly and shrugged.  
  
"I mean, why don't we go and help the fight?" he asked.  
  
"I'm up for it," Stephanie said, taking Orlando's hand. He smiled down at her and then turned to the others with a raised eye brow.   
  
"I'm in," Harry said stepping forward.  
  
"Ditto." Ginny stepped forward smiling. "I'll be there to the end."  
  
"Wait for us!" yelled Ron, who was running towards them with Hermione, holding her hand.  
"Snuck out?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yup," he answered. "How could we stay in there with what's going on?"  
  
"We want to help," Hermione said while she was catching her breath. She looked worried but also very determined.  
  
Orlando turned to Jessica and Brian. "Are you two in?"  
  
"Of course," Jessica said. "How could we not?"  
  
"Where should we go?" Brian asked Orlando.  
  
"The north tower. Its high enough so we won't be in much danger, but still be able to shoot spells at the Death Eaters." With that they all headed off to the north tower.  
  
"He really put a lot of thought into this," Harry commented softly to Ginny as they followed in the back of the group to the tower.  
  
"Yeah. I figured we'd just wing it or something," Ginny replied as they walked up a stairway.  
  
"Hey that usually works for me." Harry shrugged.  
  
They ascended the stairs to the third floor from the top of the north tower and walked into the room below the entrance to the divination classroom. "Thank God Trelawny is helping at the entrance," Harry whispered. "She'd be giddy to see me risking my life, proving her 'predictions' right." Ginny giggled despite her nerves. Just about every student at Hogwarts knew about Trelawny's crazy predictions, usually involving Harry's death. Ginny looked around the small gray stone room and saw six windows facing the battle at the front of the school and four facing the school's back.  
  
"Any more directions, Orlando?" Brian asked with a smirk on his scared face.  
  
"May as well," he replied with a shrug. " Six of us will stand at the windows firing as many spells as possible. Be careful if you fire at the dragons. I'd rather not be caught in a blazing inferno, but maybe that's just me. Two of us will watch for any spells being fired at us and we'll all switch off occasionally for the job. Lets all get into position then."  
  
Ginny, Harry, Orlando, Stephanie, Jessica, and Brian all took places at the window as Ron and Hermione stood a few feet behind as they watched closely for any possible attacks from the villans on the "battlefield" in front of the school. Just as they were about to open the windows, hurried footsteps echoed up from the stairway. Everyone in the room turned to face the dark wooden door fearing what was coming up the stone stairs. They all clenched their finger over the wooden surfaces of their wands preparing to defend themselves as the door opened.  
  
"Can we still help?" Meghan asked as Daren followed her through the doorway. Ginny let out a breath of relief and smiled at her friends.  
  
"Sure," Orlando said. "You can help Ron and Hermione watch for attacks."  
  
Once again the five figures decked out in Gryffindor colors of scarlet and gold and Orlando, who wore his usual casual wear of dark blue baggy jeans with a black shirt and a scarlet and gold scarf from the quiddtich match, got into position as the six windows and opened them. "Fire when ready," Orlando said right before he lifted his wand, aimed it at a Death Eater, and shouted "Rictisempra!"  
  
They all began to shoot spells out of the windows. "Immobulus!" "Averte Statim!" Ginny even found a use for "Wingardium Leviosa!" as she sent a Death Eater into the center of the lake. Shortly after the giant squid started to toss the Death Eater around like a child's rag doll. Stephanie turned to Ginny in awe and said, "That was cool."  
  
"Thanks." Ginny smiled a bit.  
  
While Stephanie's head was turned, one of the attackers below caught site of her through the window. Orlando noticed him too, right as the Death Eater fired a spell of bright green light her way, that could only be one spell.  
  
"Stephanie!" he yelled as he ran to her and quickly knocked her and himself to the stone floor, just missing the spell. Instead of hitting them the bright green light slammed into the back wall behind them and took off a rather large piece of stone. Stephanie looked at the wall in shock as Orlando, who accidentally landed on top of her, did the same before quickly looking back to her face.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yeah," she replied looking into his deep blue eyes, blushing. "Thank you. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." She looked away from his eyes in shame.  
  
"Its not your fault," he said comfortingly, turning her face back to his and looking into her eyes. He brushed his lips against hers softly before both of them noticed that Jessica and Brain were standing over them with mischievous smiles.  
  
"Not that I want to ruin this lovely moment," Brian mockingly commented, "but keep in mind that we are still battling one of you-know-who's armies."  
  
"Oh, suck it up already, Brian!" Jessica said rolling her eyes at him. "Voldemort's already back, so you may as well use his name. Just say it. Voldemort." Brian grimaced, and Jessica rolled her eyes again and got back to her job.  
  
Over an hour went by and they still sent spell after spell at the attackers. Ron was over joyed when he attacked the giant spiders that attempted to climb up one of the many walls of the school. "Did you see that! I got that giant spider!" Hermione patted him on the shoulder and shook her head smiling, before she went back to firing spells. Ginny scanned what was left of the Death Eaters and their pets and saw no sign of Voldemort. ::I guess this won't be the last attack on the school, or even the most important. Tom probably knew that. Voldemort would want to be here if the school fell to his control.:: She threw more spells at the Death Eaters. A few more attacks were on their tower, but Ginny and her friends dogged the spells and retaliated by knocking the Death Eaters unconscious for Dumbledore and the professors to take care of.   
  
Soon after all of the beasts had either been killed, put unconscious, or ran into the forest, Orlando told them to pull back. "Dumbledore and the rest of the aurors and professors will take care of the rest of Voldemort's forces for now.."  
  
"Maybe we can still make it back to the shelter without getting caught," Stephanie commented as they all rushed down the stairs.   
  
They ran down the hallways of the music wing to the shelter, and right when they reached the door, Charlie Weasley was opening it. He saw them and his eyes widened in surprise. "Why the hell are you out here?!"  
  
"Hey Charlie," Ron said with a small wave, as he nervously tried to smile at his brother.  
  
"Hey Ron," He said still in shock and looked at all of them. "So, is one of you going explain?"  
  
"I will," said Ginny. Ron gave her a small smile in thanks as Ginny smiled back and took a deep breath to explain.  
  
"I got a bit lost on the way to the shelter and --"  
  
"How the bloody hell did you get lost? You were will me the whole time!"  
  
"I was nervous and my mind was whirling with so many thoughts so it was a bit hard for me to pay attention to where I was going!" she shouted. Ginny took a deep breath, a little glad that Tom at least used a time freeze spell. That ment less questions from Harry and the rest of her friends about where she was. "Now let me continue." Charlie nodded, looking nervous, not wanting to get his sister angry.   
  
"I realized I was going the wrong way when I reached the opposite side of the school, so I turned and started going to the shelter. That's when I collided with Harry. We got up and started on our way again, when we met up with everyone else."  
  
"So you just waited out here the whole time?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Kinda..." Ginny trailed off.  
  
"What do you mean, kinda?"  
  
Orlando stepped forward, letting go of Stephanie's hand. "I wanted to help out with the battle and so did everyone else. So, I lead them to the north tower and we fired spells at the Death Eaters."  
  
"Are you all insane?! You could have died! Did any of the Death Eaters see you?" he asked sounding a bit like his mother did when she gets angry and worried all at once.  
  
"A few but we stunned them before they could do anything," Stephanie said, not wanting to bring up the Death Eater who almost killed her. Orlando met her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile which she returned with a grateful one.  
  
Charlie took a deep breath and said, "I'm just glad you're okay at this point. I wish you didn't go, but maybe you made a difference in the fight for our favor. I won't turn you in." They all grinned before Charlie continued. "But, try not to put yourselves in this much danger again. Here," he walked over to the nearest classroom and continued. "Hide in here until the others start leaving the shelter. When you see them walking by just mix in and try not to make a scene. The less questions thrown at you the better. I'm going to give more help and make sure the dragons don't start any forest fires. Good luck, though if you can fight off Death Eaters I doubt you need it." Before turning to go down the hallway, he gave them a trademark Weasley grin and went on his way. Right when he was out of earshot, Ron laughed.  
  
"My God! he sounded like mom a bit there!" They rest of them laughed a bit and Ron said more, "He can be a prick occasionally, but all in all, he's a good brother."  
  
"I thought he handled that rather well," Hermione commented.  
  
"Yeah, but at first he was being a prick. Bill told me about all the stunts and pranks Charlie pulled, usually being dangerous, so he shouldn't talk."  
  
They all went into the classroom to wait. Ginny looked around as she entered. They were in what Ginny and many other students called the Guitar room, only because of all the guitars that hung on the walls and the giant crescent moon guitar that hung from the ceiling. The shades were drawn the only light in the room came from a few star guitars on the ceiling. Their light reflected off guitars and left the room in an other worldly glow. They left the door open slightly so that when the time came they could make a quick escape to join the other students.   
  
Minutes that felt like hours ticketed by before they finally heard the shelter door creak open. Harry put his finger to his lips to silence his friends before they could run out into the hallway to blend with the students. After the front of the group walked by Ginny, Harry, and the others ran out into the hallway. The students were all headed to the great hall and once they got there they split into there houses and sat at their tables and waited for instructions from a professor. Once all of the students sat down the doors banged open again and Dumbledore walked to the head table and turned to face the students once he got there. He paused a moment to make sure they were all paying attention before he spoke.  
  
"You all did very well today. You made it to the shelter with perfect timing. I will tell you that this battle went well. No one was seriously harmed and most of the Death Eaters who attacked were just taken to the Ministry." Everyone cheered at the news before he had a chance to begin his next sentence. Once silence fell again, he continued. "I must warn you though. That will most likely not be the only attack Voldemort will have on our school." Several students shuddered as Voldemort's name was mentioned. Dumbledore noted this and addressed the slight problem. "Shudder all you want at the sound of his name. It won't change the fact that Voldemort is back. We are going to have weekly drills if not daily for your protection. Also some students and professors have suggested that you should be taught some self-defense beyond your Defense Against the Dark Arts class. So along with that class, there will be weekly self-defense classes that will take place every Thursday night. I'm hoping that this will help you all feel safer and if you ever do get into a dangerous situation, you'll be prepared for the worst. With that being the current situation, you may return to your dormitories and go about the rest of your day. The Quidditch match will be rescheduled soon and the date will be posted outside the Great Hall." Dumbledore then walked to the chamber located behind the head-table that was used the previous year during the Triwizard Tournament. Several aurors and professors followed him in as all of the students left the hall.  
  
As Ginny walked down the halls with her group of friends, past portraits containing figures conversing over the recent attack. As for what her friends were talking about, Ginny did not have a clue. Her mind was filled with worrisome thoughts about Tom, Harry, and the Death Eaters. ::Should I tell them about Tom?::   
  
"But why would you want to do that, luv?" asked Tom's voice in her head. "If you did, may not see me again, at least for a while."  
  
::Then I'll do it and rid myself of you!::  
  
"No need for that, luv. They'll find out about me soon enough." Ginny wanted to argue but something stopped her. Was it love? Fear? Anger? She did not know. "Until later then, Verginia." She waited a few moments, keeping her mind blank until she was sure Tom was out of her head. ::Why am I so confused about this? The answer to my problem should be easy in this case. Why can't I just choose Between Tom and Harry?!::  
  
"Ginny, are you all right?" Harry whispered as the others kept up their conversation.  
  
"Yeah," she said looking up at him. A wave of guilt swept over her as she looked into his deep green eyes. ::How can I even think about Tom when I have Harry? I'm a horrible girlfriend and human being ((witch))!:: "I'm just thinking about all that's going on."  
  
Harry nodded and put his arm around her shoulders. "I know. I have a horrible feeling, like this is all my fault." Ginny gave him a reassuring smile as they walked through the portrait hole to the scarlet common room. ::You're not the only one with that feeling. Believe me."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
((A/N: well there's chapter 7, Finally. I hope its all right. I'm working on the next chapter but I dunno when it will be up. I have a lot of projects to finish before the end of the year. I'm still unsure of whether or not I will continue on with this after the 5th book comes out. If I do, I might combine a bit of the 5th book if possible but only my crazy muse can tell you that. Yes I have a muse! Okay so she might be like an invisible friend but other people with muses understand what I'm talkin about. My muse is named Pandora. I've started an original story with the main character having the same name. Well that's all for now. I hope I can see the Matrix reloaded before I post my next chapter. Yes, I am a Matrix fan, a Buffy fan too. Shame Buffy is ending. Well, that's all for now. Sorry about my ramblings. Bye for now!)) 


	9. Question for the readers

A/N: Hello. prof. weasley here. I just finished OotP and it was fantastic. I'll probably never write a book that good.   
  
I have a question for all of those who read this. should I continue or should i just end it easily. it is up to you and what you would read. Otherwise I may write oine like this to corrispond with the fifth book ending. actually all i would have to change is a few chapters as long as i keep the same story plot. hmm, what do u think? 


	10. Interlude to the rest of the story

Interlude to the rest of the story…

So sorry I haven't updated in ages.

Shame is what I feel when I look upon my fan fiction account name.

I will continue. I will work through my writers block. I first need to re-read some of this. I can't exactly remember all of the events that I've written (I know the majority, but I need more to finish)

Fear not! More is to come.

I'm lucky to still be receiving reviews for this.

I heart you all

Please stop sharpening your pitchforks!

I found Phantom of the Opera to be a great way to get my mind off things that piss me off.

Lovely movie that…

More soon!


End file.
